The Fighter 2: Dreaming Chariot
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Sequel to The Fighter. Everyones sad about Keira's death. But will eaither last long? And will Hades pull a trick? More adventures, and one will be the hardest of all. Everyone makes a discovery about Keira, and who knows what will happen. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1Prolouge type thingy

**Here it is, my first chapter! Yippee! Okay, this may be a little confusing at first, but this chapter switches places alot. Kind of. Sort of. Please reveiw and tell me what you think!**

_In Olympus_

"This meeting is now open." Zeus bellowed.

"There's no need to yell." Hermes said, pulling a finger out of his ear.

"Does anyone have a topic they would like to discuss?" Zeus questioned.

Everyone was quiet. At that point, eleven of the gods looked at Apollo, because, he usually said a joke at this time.

But instead of the cool guy they usaully saw, today there was baggy eyes, messed up hair, and a frown. He had been like this all summer, after his daughter died.

"Get over it." Dynosius said, taking a gulp of coke. Apollo glared at him. But instead of saying somthing, he turned to stare at Hermes.

"What?" Hermes asked.

"Its all your sons fault shes dead." Apollo accused.

"Excuse me?" Hermes said in a offended tone, and stood up from his chair.

Apollo stood as well. "Your son stabbed her! If he wasnt such an idiot, she would still be alive!"

"It was her own fault! If Keira hadnt moved in front of Percy, she would have lived."

"Its a shame a maiden died saving that little coakroach. She was so pretty too." Athena threw in.

"Stay out of it!" Apollo and Hermes yelled at Athena.

"And dont blame me, blame Poisedon's son for being so stupid!" Hermes yelled at Apollo.

"He was trying to save his friends!" Poisedon threw in, but Hermes nor Apollo even bothered to even look at him.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Apollo yelled.

"NO ITS NOT, IT WAS HER OWN FAULT!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed.

The room suddenly grew hotter. In a flash of bright light, Apollo was gone.

Artemis stared at where her brother had been. As the gods around her talked, she thought about what her brother used to be.

"Is there anything else before the meeting is closed?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." Artemis said. Every head snapped toward her.

"My brother is not the same childish, carefree, brainless person he used to be. Even though I always begged him to change, I like the old Apollo better. Agreed?"

The gods were quiet. Finally Hades asked, "What are you getting at?"

Artemis stared at Hades. After a minute, she said, "I wish of you to bring my neice back."

"No refunds." Hades said.

"Artemis is right. Im tired of getting blamed for my sons actions by Apollo." Hermes threw in.

"And I had plans for her." Aphrodite added.

Artemis glared at Aphrodite. "You will do nothing to her."

Aphrodite shrugged. "Fine then."

"Please Hades. I beg of you!" Artemis said.

Hades enjoyed the "begging". But he didnt want to bring anyone back. He was about to say no when Demeter threw in, "You took my daughter. And now you took Apollo's. If you dont let her come back, I will make flowers grow in the Underworld."

"Fine. I'll do what I can. But only because I dont like colors."

_At Grover's school._

Dr. Thorn stood in front of the students. "In a week, we will be visiting the biggest boarding school in New York. Make sure you are ready."

_At the biggest school in New York._

"Welcome back students. We welcome all new students, and old. We hope you enjoy your stay here." A raspy voice over the intercom said.

So many new students had come to the school this year. But there was a very specil girl there as well.

She was a little taller then she had used to be. Her hair was brown and curly, and down to her mid-back. In her hair, she had one gold lock of hair, and one silver. She was very beautiful with dark, forest green eyes, and tan skin.

Her name was Keira Kerrington.


	2. I get attacked by a curly haired kid

**Yup, Keira's back. But theres a twist to it. You'll see in this chapter. And here we go, my reveiwers:**

**Bluelightninggirl- Im glad you're happy Keira's back. I am too! How could there be a sequel without my main charector?**

**Joe Jonas's Wife- Thanx x10! And by the way, I LOVE the name! Have you heard the new album? I just got it. I love it!**

**pupluver1- Really? Thanx! You are too! I dont know how many times you've reviewed my stories, faithful reveiwion!**

**HorseyGal-It'll be more exciting later on, I promise!**

_At Grover's school a week later,_

Dr. Thorn made sure the kids in front of him were in a straight line. They stood outside the school they were visiting. "Stay in groups. Do wander to far.'' He yelled out grumpily. There was no need to yell through. The kids were right in front of him.

"Go."

_Keira in the school_

I breathed in the frosty air. It was already September. I stood in sneakers, jeans, a white blouse school regulations and our school tie. Everyone had to wear it. It was blue and brown striped.

I set my bag down on a table seat outside and set my guitar case down next to it. The apple I bit into was crisp and juicy. Other kids ran all around me, happy that classes were over. The school had a nice outdoors, school shop, ect.

I pulled my ipod out of my pocket. Since I had recently bought the new Jonas Brothers CD, A Little Bit Longer from the school store, I didnt stop listening to it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall, old man instucting a whole bunch of kids. This morning, everyone had been informed that a school down the road was coming to visit, so we were to be on our best behaveior. The principle didnt really expect us to follow her rules right?

The kids broke off in groups. I saw a curly haired boy with two other kids, both with olive skin and dark hair walk towards me. They hadnt seemed to notice me, untill the curly hairded kid stopped in his tracks, staring at me.

''Oh-kay." I said under my breath. "Nice to have somone stare at me. Made my day." I smiled slightly at the three kids then went back to surfing my iPod.

The curly haird boy walked slowly over to me. When he was a few feet away from me, I looked up again. He stared at me.

Then, unexpectadly, he hugged me really hard. "Keira!" Was all he said. The kid looked strangly famileir...

I pushed him off me. "What the...?" I said.

"Its me Grover!" the kid said excitedly. I stared at him...he looked so famileir...

I shook my head. "Im sorry, but I dont know who you are."


	3. You named a pine tree?

**Ok, so here we go with the thank yous:**

**HorseyGal23- Sorry Sorry! Tsk tsk...I dont know why I put that.**

**pupluver1- Thank you very very very very very very very much!**

**Joe Jonas's Wife- I'll try! Thanks for da reveiw!**

**loopygirl33-I dont get it, whats with the : thingys? What do they mean? Help me! And thanx for reveiwing!**

**Coco96- Man, you reveiw a lot! But thats a good thing...soo...keep it up! Thanks!**

**seaweedbrain16101-Wow! Thanks alot! And I didnt mean thay in a mean way its just Im glad you like my stories so much!**

Grover's face turned from a smile to a frown. And it was then that I noticed the kids that he had been walking with had left.

"Your friends are gone," I said, not exactly sure how this kid new my name, or why he wanted me to know who he was.

"Dont you remember me? Or Annabeth, or Percy? And Thalia's back! Isnt that great?" Grover sounded desprate, like he really wanted to remember me. I twiddled with the end of my tie.

"Not really. And who's Thalia?" I said in my you're-creeping-me-out voice.

"The pine tree!" he said.

"You named a pine tree Thalia?" I said, slightly confused. Who would name a pine tree Thalia?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover's principle looking at me with a shocked expression. Then he grabbed a walkie-talkie of his belt and said somthing into it.

I was really starting to get freaked out.

"We didnt name the pine tree Thalia, thats her name!" Grover protested.

"You have a pine tree that was born with the name Thalia? And what do you mean by "we"?

For a second I thought Grover was about to cry. Why was he crying? I didnt do anything!

He sniffled. "Come on Keira, you gotta remember!"

"I dont know what you're talking about. And I have homework to do, so Im gonna go." I said, gathering my stuff.

Before I walked away, Grover said to me, "Be on your gaurd, and expect weird things to happen."

At that, I wasnt suprised I wasnt running away from this kid.

--

That night I sat in my room. It was a single, so I didnt have any roomates I had to share with. And it was then that I saw it was snowing outside my window.

_Darn. _My favriote season was Fall, and now that fall was over, it was winter.

For some odd reason, the thought of today came back to me. Who was this Grover kid? And the pine tree Thalia? Yeah, the pine tree named Thalia. What was up with that?

And why did Grover's principle look at me like I had come back from the dead?


	4. Leave me alone!

**Oke dokee, here with da reveiwers!**

**chupacabrita- Really?I have a friend who names rocks!**

**Skylark Meadow- Well im happy somone finally noticed the twist! Im sure everyone noticed it but...**

**loopygirl33-THANK YOU! I finally know what that means! : Oh yeah, Im good!**

**seaweedbrain16101- Thanx!**

**Joe Jonas's Wife- Im glad i made somone do a happy dance!**

**Coco96- Awwwwww!! Thank you! This is one of those times when i act emotional. I doesnt happen a lot!**

**Here we go!**

I sighed. School was ssssoooooo boring. I was taking notes in History, last class of the day. I checked my watch. Five more painful wasting minutes left of this class. Where in a job appliation would it ever say, "Please say who led and faught the Spanish side of the Spanish war?". Maybe somone who wanted to work at a museum, but I definitly didnt want to work at a museum.

Just then the most alarming, yet most anticipated noise rang...the end of school bell.

The kids around me cheered, which I thankfully joined in.

"Dont forget the three page essay on-" our teacher started but never finished. We were all out of the classroom by then.

I went to my locker. First of all, I shoved my history book in. I could do the report tomorrow. At the last minute. And I needed my Latin book, no math, I needed language arts book...

"Keira Kerrington, please come to the office." A voice on the intercom said.

Uh-oh.

What did I do?! Nothing! I did nothing at all! Well, I took a nap in math class but I do that all the time! And that teacher is really nice, so I wouldnt get in trouble for that!

I finished stuffing my locker, then walked to the office. In big bold letters on the door, it said:

**Mrs. Caliber**

The principle was nice if you were on her good side. Fourtentitly, I was on her good side. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mrs. Caliber's sing-songy voice said. I opened the door and stepped inside the office. "Oh Keira! Have a seat!" she said in a over-perky voice. I sat down in a chair and let my bag hit the floor.

The room was...pink. And I mean, everything. The phone, the computer, the carpet, the walls, Mrs. Caliber's nails and clothes, the lace curtains, everything. I was more of a blue person. Not sad blue, but the color.

"What did I do?" I blurted.

Mrs. Caliber put a hand on her blond hair bun and looked at me like I was crazy. "Aw! You're not in trouble honey, I just wanted to ask you a question." She said, and shuffled a bunch of rose-smelling papers. It immedatly reminded me of that movie, Leaglly Blond.

I said somthing intelligent, like, "Oh."

She folded her hands on top of the shuffled papers and smiled at me with perfectly white teeth. "You know that school that came and visited yesterday?" she asked me.

"Um...Westover Hall?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said and threw her hands in the air. She looked like she was going to throw a party. "Well, the vice principle said that you were very kind to the students, and that you were the nicest kid here." she said.

"Uh..." I didnt think I was very nice to that Grover kid, and he was the only one I met. "But I dont think-"

"Anyway," she interuppted, waving her hands, as if to wave away my voice. "The vice principle said you were so nice that they wanted to thank you, so they invited you to one of their midle school dances!"

I didnt really like dances. I usually sat on our stage, and watched everybody else. It was kinda like touture to me. "I dont really think that-"

"Keira." Mrs. Caliber looked at me and folded her hands on top of the rose-scented papers, a smile plastered on her face. "You are a fourteen-year old girl. Any normal girl your age would love to go to a dance."

"Whoa, wait a minute, are you saying im not normal?!" I asked, kind of insulted.

"No, im saying your are unique. But somtimes, you should take what life gives you. Embrace the gift!"

"Life gave me middle school dance, and im supposed to embrace it?"

Mrs. Caliber shrugged her shoulders. "If you want to put it that way."

"But I didnt put it that way. You said it."

"Anyway," she said it as if that part of the topic was done being discussed. "I want you to go. Meet new people. Make some friends."

"Um...sure?" I said, just wanting Mrs. Caliber to stop talking.

"Perfect! You will come down to the main entrance tonight, and I will drive you there personally!" Mrs. Caliber said.

"Oh, are you sure? Do you really want to navigate from all of these papers?" I asked, not wanted to spend fifteen minutes in a car with a over-perky principle.

"Oh please, all of this is so boring. I will drive you there myself." Mrs. Caliber said, waving her hands around the room. She sure did talk with her hands alot.

"Okay. I'll..uh...go get ready." I said, and Mrs. Caliber nodded her head like she was a robot.

I quickly left the room.


	5. Luigi's Hat

**Fellow reveiweons, you're complimenteries from me are here! And if anyone else shares this similarity, please tell, whenever I imagine Bianca's floppy green aht, I always think of Luigi's hat off of Paper Mario. Maybe my imagination is to big. Enjoy-**

**Coco96- Keira's got a friend! And I decided that I will put everyone who reveiwed on the chapter before in the authos note cause you all are so awsome!**

**seaweedbrain16101- So do I. Techniclly speaking, im kinda making this up as I go, so I really dont know whats gonna happen in this chapter yet. My writings kinda like walking, one step at a time.**

**chupacabrita- Yeah, its cool cause our school principles are the bomb, so I usually have fun at school. Excpt for when we actully have to study. Ew. **

**Griffins Destiny- Thank you! And because im not very compuer socialized, what does :D mean? Just a random thought...**

**loopygirl33- Yeah, me too :**

**pupluver1-I will! As soon as I write this chapter!**

**--**

I sat in the passenger seat next to Mrs, Caliber in her fancy Hummer. That was really all I wanted to do, look at the Hummer. It was too bad she didnt have a Spyder through. That would have been even better.

Mrs, Caliber looked at my outfit, then stared out the windsheild.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're wearing jeans, a tee-shirt, and sneakers to a dance?" She asked.

It was true. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a blue tee-shirt, with white sneakers, and a blue silky scarf around my neck.

"Um..yes." Was my great answer.

She shook her head and started the car. "You know Keira, you should have asked Lauren to help you out. She always wears great clothes."

I thought about punching Mrs. Caliber in the face. Lauren was a teachers pet, always sucking up to the adults so they loved her and she could get whatever she wanted. I was her arch-enemy. She always was walking around being snobby and bratty, fixing everyones outfits saying stuff like, "Ew, how do you wear somthing as dreadful as that?" So we usually shoot death galres at each other and try to make the other get detention.

"It least im not a brat." I mumered unnder my breath.

Mrs. Caliber didnt take her eyes off the road. "What was that dear?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying I wish she was here." I said with a total fake smile.

Mrs. Caliber smiled. "Well, you wish came true. She's got relitives over at the school, and shes already at the dance."

I seriosly thought about jumping out of the moving car.

Lauren always slithered her way into my life. I think I escape from her for one moment and then BAM! She's right back in front of me, mocking everything I do.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Mrs. Caliber said over-excitedly.

"Yeah. Great fun." I said like I was about to puck.

--

Mrs. Caliber pushed me into the gym. I protested, but she said, "Im going to talk to the vice principle. Have fun!" The shut the door in my face. I turned around to see boys beating each other with black and red paper streamers. There was a pack of girls strutting around the gym, looking for dateless boys they could tourture. I shuddered and walked over to the refreshments table. It had punch, enchilada's, a chocolate fountain which I gladly grabbed a cup, and shoved it under the mass of falling chocolate with a slight smile. Well, I actuly didnt, but it was a good thought. and any other thing you could think of.

They were playing Jesse Mcartney's Beautiful Soul. Lauren's favriote song. Ewwwww.

Somone tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled around. No one was there. _Odd. _

I saw a cluster of kids walk in the door. One was a girl wearing a gray ski cap, with shimmering golden locks of curly hair. One boy had a mop of messy black hair that covered his eyes, which were a odd shade of sea green. Another girl was wearing punk clothes, wih spiky black hair, and shocking electric blue eyes. Then the other kid with them was Grover.

"Oh great." I mumbled unhappily under my breath. Here we go again with the kid who "supposedly" knew me.

Grover's mouth was moving a mile a minute, even through I couldnt hear what he was saying. Then he pointed to two kids on the blearchers. I immedeatly recognized them.

They were the kids that had been with Grover while Westover Hall was visiting my school. There was a girl, about two years younger then me, twelve, wearing a floppy green hat over her dark hair, and I could see the little boy next to her resmbled the girl. He had olive skin and dark hair, like her, except he was shuffling some kind of cards.

I thought about walking over to meet them when somone tapped me on the shoulder. This time, before I turned around, I grabbed the hand. It had long red nails and the fingers were covered with girly pink rings.

"Lauren, what do you want?" I asked irrtibly, not wanting to deal with her now, as I turned around.

Her face was cracked into a shocked expression. "Why, Keira, I had no idea you would be here!" She said in a fake voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what you want, or you'll start a new trend." I said.

"Really? I mean, I always start new trends, but what would this one be?"

I pointed behind her, and she cranned her neck around to see what I was talking about. "You see that chocolate fountain? It will be a new pattern all over your pretty dress." I said sweetly. She was wearing a pink dress, with a white sash around her waist. I nearly pucked.

She turned around, her long blond hair following her every move. "You wouldnt dare." She said, lowering her voice in case any teachers walked by.

"Try me." I said smiling sweetly. Her face gaped into a bid oval. At least thats one person taken care of.


	6. Note

**Okay everyone, I have good news, and bad news. The good news is, tomorrow, im going to Florida! The bad news, is that I wont be able to update down there, do to our lack of computers. **

**So anything posted by HAYDENpfan from here untill next week, will be a imposter.**

**Im very sorry that I wont be able to update, but maybe it will inspire me some for good ideas.**

**I shall let everyone know as soon as I get back with the treat of a new chapter! Yay! So be happy. Thank you for reading, and please continue to do so, not-including this delay.**

**Thank you, and good-bye!**

**HAYDENpfan**


	7. Compleate oppisate best buddies

**Im back from Florida people! It was one of the most fantabulistic vacations I have ever takin in my life, except for the heat. And you may ask, "What did Hayden do with all of that homework?" Well, I waited till tonight to read a book, finish twenty pages in my mathbook, read fifty pages in my science book and answer guestions, and take a social studies test. NAWT FUN!**

Carson's POV

"Where the heck is Keira?" I muttered to myself. My phone had NOT vibrated in the past hour, and she had promised to call me while at the weird dance-thingy. After searching my phone for any missed calls, which there werent, I walked over to my dresser. I looked in the mirror and saw a strong, lean, girl with blond hair and brown and black highlights.

My dark blue eyes diffenitly were my best feature on my face, because they looked like sapphire's.

I turned away from the mirror and looked at the room in front of me. Two unmade twin beds, clothes strewn over the floor, books everywhere, along with musical instuments, a pair of track shoes, a soccar ball, cleats, scarfs, CD's, cheerleading uniform, and anything else you could think of.

I guess when you pair one extremly messy girl with another to be boarding school roomates, wasnt the best idea.

I was compleatly messy. Keira was compleatly messy. I played soccar and ran track. Keira was a cheerleader and played music. I had blond hair and blue eyes. Keira had brown hair and green eyes. I wore any kind of clothes. Keira was a little more picky with accsessories. We were compleatly the oppisite of each other. We were best friends.

I sighed impatiently and started tapping my foot on the ground, with my hand on my hip. Another thing diffret between us. I was impatient. Keira was patient. I was more series. Keira was more playful. If Keira were here and not at some stupid dance, we could studyfor the english lituerture test tomorrow.

Alothough Keira probobly wouldnt study. She would be laughing, strumming her guitar and quietly reciting her cheers for the game tomorrow, while I would be pacing with a book, trying to cram words into my dyslexic mind.

I half enveyed Keira for being so carefree. She would usually just laugh at me worring so much about school. Although with my mom working two jobs just to pay for school, I needed to be smart. That was I could get a soccar scholarship into a good scholarship.

I finally pulled out my phone, dialed Keira's number, and listened to the humming on the other line...

Keira's POV

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open to see a picture of a pretty blond girl with sapphire eye's and a big smile on her face looking at me. The things you could do with picture phones. Under the picture it said, "Carson calling."

I sat on the stage behind me and pressed the answer butten.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you!?" Carson's voice sounded over the phone.

"I told you im at a dance." I slightly chuckled at Carson's impatence.

"You know very well you said you'd be back at seven so we could study. Its seven-thirty, and I got back from track practice an hour ago, waiting for you."

"Chill Carson. I can study when I get back."

"Will you? Or will you obsess over your cheerleading till the Heroes season three premeire comes on?"

I smiled slightly. "Am I that predictable? Or do you just know everything?" It was then that I noticed the black-haired boy and blond girl were stareing at me.

"Its a gift." Carson scoffed.

"Listen, you study without me, and get some ice cream snacks-"

"You know Im on a diet to stay in shape Keira. Unlike you, I dont just stay skinny."

"You always are on a diet. Cheat for once, that way we can watch the first episode of Heroes while in a good mood okay? I'll cram tomorrow for the test, and then you can come to the game and watch me cheer for the football players. Maybe Jake will be there."

Jake was the quarter-back for the football team. Carson had a hee-uge crush on him. I guess he was cute-ish and smart, but he would be much better off with Carson.

"...Fine. But you better not miss the remiere party, or I'll kill you."

"Okay." I said and hung up the phone. The two kids were still starring when Lauren popped right in front of my face, her pointy nose reminding me of Pinocheo.

"Yes Lauren?" I sighed.

"Mrs. Caliber said we have to leave that way we can get a good night sleep for tommorows game." She flipped her hair. "You know how my roomate's captain and she wants us all to be in good shape for tomorrows game."

I very well knew Will was our captain. She had raven-black hair and was really nice, and we all agreed that Lauren was the most annoying on the squad. But we didnt tell her that. Will usually let me be on top of the pyrimds beside her because we got along the best on the team.

"Okay, lets go." I said and pushed pass her towards the gym doors. Carson better not make me study when I get back.

**Yes, I actully missed the Heroes season three premiere. Its so scary, but I didnt know the date! By the way, if anyone watched it, could you tell me what happened, cause I'll watch the next eisode tommorrow at nine. **


	8. Boring

**Okay...so I KNOW ya'll are mad at me cause I havnt updated in **_**FOREVER**_** but I have a good reason why. You see, my computer crashed, and now I have to share a profile with three brothers, and their NOT about "privacy" so I didnt want them to read my stories. So I decided to suck it up and take one for the team. And thank you Coco96 for reveiwing on every one of my chapters till...well, right now to be exact. :]**

"Go away!"

Beautiful way to start a morning, dont ya think?

The pounding continued on the door. "GET UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR CLASSES!" Our dorm adviser, Sally, screamed. Usually, kids were allowed to use alarm clocks, but Sally wanted every girl in her dorm up at six-fifty five, that way she doesnt get fired.

Carson moaned from across the room, and sat up on her bed. She got up, and walked across the room, and opened the door.

I dont think she knew Sally had a blow horn.

"GET YOUR ROOMATE UP NOW! YOU ALL HAVE BAND CLASS STARTING IN TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES! GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!!!!" Sally then slammed the door shut and walked down the hall.

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then I sat up, rubbing my eyes and brusing stray strands of hair from my clip out of my face. "I hate school." Were the only words I used as I walked to the bathroom.

I showered, then dressed in my cheerleading uniform. It was a Friday, meaning that football games were always Fridays. The cheerleaders were always supposed to wear their uniforms the day of the game.

I straightened my wavy hair, so it went down a little past my shoulders, and pulled some back into a clip. Then I went back into the room, so Carson could use the bathroom.

I pulled on my extra-clean white sneakers. The school colors were white, blue, and black.

"Could you find my clarinet for me?" Carson shouted from the bathroom.

"_You _lost your clarinet?" I asked incredulesly.

"No, _you _lost my clarinet. When you wanted to see how many keys were on it compared to your flute."

"Oh." Whoops.

I dug around my messy side of the room till I found the clarinet inside the case. I set it on her side of the door, with her bag all packed and ready to go.

My bag was slumped against the wall, next to my flute. I was ready, just waiting for Carson.

It was the she decided to come out of the bathroom, wearing a plaid skirt and a white t-shirt.

"Yuo should really be a cheerleader. You dont have to wear borin clothes on Friday." I stated, slinging on side of my backpack onto my shoulder, and grabbing my flte case with the other.

Carson shrugged. "Im more into stuff like the math team."

I rolled my eyes and headed out the door. Another boring day in the boring life of the normal teenager.


	9. Luke, Lee, and Horsedude

**Okay people, this is where the action comes in. **

**.stars.41: There will be a little/lot more action in this chapter.**

**seaweedbrain16101: I shall repeat. Just make sure in your reveiw you press the snooze button. THERE WILL BE ACTION!!!! :]**

**Coco96: It took me freakin five minutes to get past the reallys. Hope this is soon enough. And if not, it'll be worth it! ;]**

The good thing about homeroom: you can do whatever you want. The bad thing: You cant say a word unless you want detention.

I was reading Wuthering Heights. Yes, I know, shocker, I was actully reading. But the book was awsome! I couldnt put it down. In the front of the class were the braniac's, reading or writing. Carson was one of them, finishing a paper she was writing on how there will be a solar eclipse tonight at the football game. It was true, time for the next eclipse.

In the back right side of the class were the football team, punching each other and pointing out girls they liked. Some liked me, but I ignored them. Then on the back left side were the cheerleaders, which included me. I sat closest to the football players, and right behind the brainiac's. Most cheerleaders were either doing their hair, make up, or nails. But Will and I were reading Wuthering Heights, since we had already done everything else. I had my gold and silver streak of hair pulled back with some other peices of hair.

The football player next to me tapped my shoulder. I put the book down, and he held a note out to me, then pointed in the corner of football players. Jake looked back at me with his green eyes.

I opened the note. The inside said:

_**U'r frends w/ Carson Skylark rite?**_

I turned the paper around and scrawled on the back:

_**Yea, y?**_

I handed it back to the football player, and the note made its way back to Jake.

The next note said:

_**Shod I ask her out?**_

I grinned. Instead of writing a note back, I met Jake's gaze, nodded, and gave two thumbs up. He grinned like an idiot.

Then the bell rang. I purposly left Carson at the door where we usually meet up, so when Jake walked out, he saw her, and walked over to her. He said somthing, then she blushed and nodded.

"WILL ALL CHEERLEADERS AND FOOTBALL PLAYERS PLEASE GO TO THE FOOTBALL FEILD FOR WARM UPS!" A voice screeched over the intercom. "GOOD LUCK CHEIFS AGAINST WESTOVER HALL!"

___________________________________

After everyone warmed up, Westover got there. Their uniforms were orange and blue.

The football teams were supposed to meet on the feild. The teams talked to each other, till Will told them we had to warm up some more, and the teams sat down on bleechers. I noticed the vice principle of Westover was there, pointing me out to a blond haired guy. He had a scar across his face, and stared at me. Like Grover, it seemed that I had seen him somwhere before, but I couldnt tell. He seemed oddly scary.

Will made us warm up in a circle. I was in between her and Lauren. "Twenty push-ups guys." Will called to us, and we did twenty push ups.

Then we had to make bridges, and then there was the fun part. We each had to do a front flip and cartwheel twice. First up was Will and of course gave a perfect, almost unbelievable performance. I did the same, then the rest of the team.

The blond guys eyes never left my face.

___________________________________

It was half-time, seven o' clock, and dark, but we had the flood lights on. We were smkoing Westover Hall's butt with thirty-two to five.

I was on the track, talking with Will, when she left to go get us some waters. I was looking through the crowd for Carson, when a voice behind me said, "Excuse me, Keira Kerrington?"

I turned around. It was the vice principle of Westover Hall. The one with the brown eye and the blue eye, and behind him was the blond haired guy. They both stared at me.

"Um...hi?" I said it as a question, kind of confused.

"You are Keira Kerrington? Fourteen years old? Went to camp here in New York? Knows one of my students, Grover, and his friends?" the principle asked. The blond guy looked shocked, and calm at the same time, which was kind of freaky.

"Um, yes, yes, no, and kind of." I answered his questions one by one.

The principle turned to the blond guy behind him. "See Luke? I told you, she does not remember. Grover tried. I didnt work."

I heard Luke murmur, "Then that should make this easier. Give us a minute." The vice principle left.

"Come here," he said after glancing around the crowd that surrounded us.

"Look, im not supposed to even talk to strangers, let alone follow them." I said.

"But you know me." He said, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, my mind was open, and believed anything I heard. "Remember, im your friend, Luke. You dont like Grover or any of his friends. See, even Carson knows us." He pointed over my shoulder. I turned around, dazed.

Carson was standing next to the vice principle of Westover, and in front of them was Mrs. Caliber. She was saying, "So Carson and Keira have officially been transferred to Westover." She looked dazed.

"Thank you ma'am." The vice principle said, then left. Carson went with him.

"Im going to help you transfer." Luke's voice sounded mystyical, but it sounded eerie instead of comforting. "Lets go get your stuff."

The next thing I knew, I was in my room, a open suitcase in front of me. Luke was in front of the closed door, his arms crossed. He looked like a body guard.

I moved around my room, collecting my stuff. Everything I owned. After putting all that in my bag, I looked around. Then I picked up my cell phone from my bed side table. The next moment it was gone. Luke was beside me, cell phone in hand, shaking his head. "These arent allowed at Westover."

I nodded once. Luke took my bag and zipped it up. "Anything else? He asked.

I grabbde my guitar case then shook my head. That was all. But instead of following him to the door, I sat at my bed and stared at the poster on my wall.

"Are you coming?" He asked. He snapped again. I was then twice as dazed as I used to be.

"I dont want to leave." My voice was calm, dazed. It sounded wrong though, like it wasnt mine. I gingerly touched my finger to my throat, confused.

"Keira-," he said, but was cut off.

The door banged open. There was an old man with...the body of a horse, and bow and arrows? Beside him, there was an angry looking boy beside him. He looked so familier, my mind went crazy. I wanted to remember so much...

"Lee Fletcher. Chiron." Was all Luke said, then dropped my bag and pulled a sword. It was silver and bronze. The other boy did the same.

"Get out of here," The horse-man said. What was he?

"Now." The angry kid added.

Luke paused for a moment. "I was here first. Just because your her brother-"

"Luke, leave. You have no right." The horse man said.

Then Luke was gone. The boy was beside me. "Keira, do you remember me? Im your brother, Lee."

I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to erase the confusion.

"He used the Mist on her. Lets get her back to camp, before the kids wake up. We dont want them to see her." The horse man said, picking up both my bags. He galloped his horsey butt out the room and into the hall, and by a car waiting by the doors of the dorm.

"Come on Keira," My brother, Lee said. In a few minutes I was in a van, sitting in the backseat with my bags, and Lee driving, with the dude in the passenger seat. He had legs now.

They talked quietly as the van started to climb a hill. Then it went down the hill and came to a stop. Lee and horse-dude got out of the car. Horse-dude garbbed me bags while Lee helped me out. We had parked in front of a big white house with a wrap around porch. Everything was quiet.

I was led inside the house, up some stairs and into a room. There was a white bed, with a door that led into a bathroom, and a few comfortable looking chairs against the wall by the window.

The horse dude and Lee left, with my bags inside on the chairs. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail holder, took off my shoes, got under the covers of the bed, and went to sleep. Maybe my mind would be cleared in the morning.


	10. Try Not To Choke On Grapes

**Alrighty! Now, I have a favor to ask of you all [not you Coco96 you know what im talking about]**

**You see, Coco96 and I are writing a story together. Its called, "Percy Jackson and Twilight," PLEASE READ!**

**Coco96-I cant blame you for forgetting. It took me forever to get this story up, let alone get all the chapters. Except for this one!**

**seaweedbrain16101-Well to be frank...I have a HUGE crush on Luke. I think he's almost as cool as Jasper Cullen/Hale from Twilight. Trust me, thats a lot in my book. :]**

**PLEASE REVEIW! I WILL GET DOWN ON MY KNEES AND BEG IF THATS WHAT IT TAKES!!!**

When I woke up, my head was cleared. Translation-I remebered everything, and I was NOT about to be as good about everything as I was last night. Sure, I was confused then, and sure I am confused now, but I wanted answers. Now.

I looked at my watch. It was three a.m. And I am _not _in the slightest bit whatsoever, a morning person.

At the last minute, I changed my mind. I could yell at people later. All I wanted to do now was take a hot, soothing bath. And thats what I did. For the next hour.

It was five when I got out. I put on some black pants, a white turtle neck, and a gray belt. After I brushed my hair, I pulled it back into a ponytail. Then I looked in the mirror.

Same green eyes. Same thick, brunette curls. Same tan. Same white teeth smile. Same everything. I guess I was pretty. I'd never looked at myself that way. It never pulled across me that I was pretty, because I had never really cared.

I went out to the room. I made the bed, and pulled back the curtains for the window, then sat on my bed, one leg straight out, the other making a triange. One arm rested lazily over my brought up leg, and the other held my ipod. I was listening to Tyrone Wells's What Are We Fighting For.

My eyes never left the window. There was a strawberry feild, auditorium, sword arena, archery feild, some kind of track, a big forest that had slight glowing lights. There were eleven cabins, all decorated for Christmas. Snow had fallen lightly to the ground, frosting everything. Some horses were grazing the green grass through the snow. As I watched, the sun slowly rose. One by one, children came out of the cabins.

I saw the black-haired boy, blond girl, and Grover meet up at the lake. They had all been at the dance at Westover Hall. Grover pointed excitedly at my window, but by the faces of the kids, the windows were tinted.

It was at eight o'clock somone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, even though the person had already opened the door. It was the blond haired girl. She had sea gray eyes, princess curls, and was carrying a tray full of food. She shut the door with her foot, then walked forward and set the food on the bed.

"Morning," she said, eyeing my face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um...hi?"

She smiled. "Im Annabeth. Grover's friend."

I nodded. "Im Keira. Let me guess, you know me too?"

She grinned.

"That was supposed to be a joke."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Chiron told me to bring you breakfast."

"Chiron? As in the greek my-,"

"Please, if you value my life, dont say that. Ive heard that line too many times."

I raised an eyebrow and popped three grapes in my mouth, waiting for her to continue.

She sighed. "Get ready. Here comes the shocker. All the greek myths are real. The greek gods, the monsters, centaurs, saytars, everything. And somtimes, the greek gods have children with regular humans. Mortals. Every kid here is either a half-blood, saytar, or tree nymph. The Hunters are visiting at the moment. And the camp director Mr. D is actully Dinosiyus. Your dad is Apollo."

For some odd reason, I believe'd her. "No lie?"

"No lie."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Usually it does."

Silence.

"Who's my mom?" I asked suddenly.

Annabeth seemed taken aback by the question. "What?"

"Who's my mom?" I repeated.

"Um...Im not sure. Usually your the one that figures that out." She said.

"Oh." Now I feel stupid.

"But Chiron wanted me to show you around camp. He's going to make the annoucenment at lunch that your back." Annabeth said, eating one of the grapes on the tray.

"Alright. Why dont...what do you mean im back?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

Annabeth almost choked on her grape.

"What?!" She asked, once she get the grape down. "Didnt Lee or Chiron _tell _you?"

I felt uneasy at that. "What are you talking about? No one told me anything. You're the only person i've talked to."

She paled. "Why dont I give you the tour first, and then, I'll tell you everything."

I had a feeling I didnt want to know everything.


	11. Well, Duh

**Wow, this is the second chapter for this story ive updated today! AND I updated on my other story, "The Emerald Life" too. Another story I have to ask you guys to read! Sorry!**

**Coco96- Are you talking about the other story or this story? Im kinda confused. But you can change the stats on the other story if you want to.**

**seaweedbrain16101- This soon enough? Twice a day for updating good? I'd hope so...**

**Skylark Meadow- Um...alright, I know this is gonna sound stupid, but I am getting a D right now in math, so...you would think somone in my grade would be able to subtract....**

**Heres the chapter! Enjoy! It seems like im always wrighting to the same three people every time...**

Camp Half-Blood is _**HUGE!**_ I was out of breath by the time Annabeth had dragged me everywhere, which was at least two miles when you walk the perimiter.

I sat down on the beach, letting the cool water wash over my feet. "This camp has everything," I said.

"Yeah. Its pretty cool. Now that you know everything that there is to know about being a half-blood, I should probobly tell you..." Annabeth said, sinking into the criss-cross-applesause method.

"Tell me what?" I asked, gazing out at the lake. The sun looked beautiful, tinted with pinks, oranges, and yellows. I never shifted my gaze while Annabeth told me about...well, me.

Last year, I had went on a quest with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover to get the golden fleece. Annabeth didnt leave out a single detail.

When she was done everything was silent. I could feel her gaze on the side of my face, waiting for me to say somthing. But I couldnt believe I had been a _hero. _It was kinda creepy, to be honest.

"Um...Keira? You're not supposed to stare right at the sun. Its kinda bad."

"Oh. Right. My bad." I said, but didnt look away. I felt like...energy, was seeping into my skin while I stared at the sun.

There was a loud bell. I jumped up, my stomach growling. I started walking toward the pavilion, then realized that Annabeth wasnt with me. I turned around and said, "Are you coming or not?"

__________________________________

"Okay you little brats," Mr.D said. "We have three new campers. Two are Bonnie def Ankle and Noah def Ankle. Stand up. Tell us some boring happy story about your lives."

A twelve year old girl with dark hair and olive skin stood up at Artemis's table where the Hunters sat.

"Its Bianca di Angelo. And my brother is Nico. We dont have any happy stories." She said.

I whistled, and lots of people turned to look at me. "Depressing." I said.

"And we would also like to welcome Kari Kougington back from the dead. Tell us a happy story about your life."

I stood up and smiled sweetly. "Its Keira Kerrington. Say it with me. Key-air-uh. And...im back from the dead with no memory of what happened, whatsoever. Have a good day." I sat down. Everyone stared at me.

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I leaned over to Lee and whispered, "They're staring."

"You came back from the dead. What else are they supposed to do?" He whispered back. It was then I noticed Zoe Nightshade looking at me with curiosity and intreast in stead of shock like everyone else.

Chiron cleared his throught, gathering everyones attention. "Let us begin our game with Capture the Flag!"

Everyone cheered. The next thing I knew I was watching everyone put on body armor. Percy Jackson was in front of me, shuffling his feet.

"Hey Percy?" I asked. He was already wearing his armor.

He looked up. "Hey Keira. How's camp?"

"Um...kinda confusing."

"Its like that."

"Do I have to play capture the flag? I mean, I have no weapon ive practised with, and it would be kinda early for that."

He looked suprised. "Umm...sure. No offense, but you wouldnt be much help anyway. You just got here."

"Well duh."

Just then Chrion said, "Blue team GO!"

"Gotta go," Percy said, then ran with all the other campers down to the forest. It was just me, Chiron, and the Hunters left.

Chiron counted for a minute, then said, "Go."

In a flash, the Hunters were gone. Darn imortality side affects.

Chiron gave me a ride down to the edge of the forest. Then he suprised me by giving me a bow. It was beautiful. It fir in my hands like it was the missing piece to the puzzle.

"How...?" I asked, staring at the beautifully carved wood.

"It was yours. By brethen wanted to paintball it diffrent colors, but I gave them a lesson on dissrepect." Chiron snorted. "No manners whatsoever.

Chiron gave me a few lessons while we waited for some action to happen in the woods. I immedatitly got the hold of shooting the bow, after "accidently" cutting Chiron's tail to a shorter length.

Then he paused, looking into the forest, and I knew he was watching even though I could see absloutly nothing. Then he sighed as the Stoll brothers wobbled onto Chirons back. I gave Conner an ice pack and popped Travis's shoulder back into place. Then I ran alongside Chiron to the creek. We were on the Hunters side, with all the campers on the other.

"Hunters win," he announced.

The girls cheered, but instantly quieted as Thalia planted herself five feet from Percy with clenched fists.

"What the heck were YOU THINKING!?" She screamed at him. Her face looked kinda scary, she was so mad.

"I was trying to help," Percy muttered, not looking Thalia in the eye.

"Trying to help? Percy we lost cause of you!" Thalia yelled, pushing pass him. But she sent a hee-uge shock through him.

Without a word Percy got up, amid to Chirons protests and pleads, and spalshed Thalia with so much water it was a suprise there was any left.

Thalia was about to make Percy shish-ska-bob when she suddenly dropped her spear.

No one made a noise as the Oracle made its way through the forest. I seriously tried my hardest not to gag, but in the end I failed. The stench was gross.

It paused in front of Percy, then turned to Zoe and said some crazy prophecy. Then she turned to me.

"Crap," I muttered.

She reached a bony hand out to me. This time my eyes widened, but I held in the gag this time.

She touched a my arm. Her finger felt leathery and...well, to be honest, really disgusting.

Then a shock went through me. Not that anyone could see. It was on the inside. It tickled my toes, then to the roots of my hair. It was like my brain was activated. Somone flipped the "on" switch.

And I remembered.

Everything.

"HOLY"- **insert swearword here-"!!!!**

**Okay, I would have put the word there, but I rated this story K+ and I should probobly change that. But I think you all know what Keira said. It was not very ladylike. And I dont want you all sending me reveiws suggesting words I should have used. Just send reveiws!**


	12. Jalepino Cheddar Cheetos

**Here we go with the...well...whatever there called. I call it the...Sniddle part of the chapter. Here's the sniddle. That is so fun to say!**

**Coco96-No pun intended, but do you love typing the same word over and over so it takes FOREVER to read? And that last chapter was 1936 words thank you very much!!! :]**

**.stars.41- Yea, I figured that I should give her her memory back at some point. Its no fun not having the reagular stubborn, nosy, uniqe Keira.**

**LittleBluePistol- I know! If the oracle touched me, I probobly would have freaked out, screaming and running for a mile. And I figured after eleven chapters of being totally left in the dust, I felt she should come back. Like, now.**

**seaweedbrain16101- Why thank you! I love it when people say my story's awsome! It means im doing a good job. Unless, you absloutly hate me and just love the story. No offense to anyone who does that but...WEIRD...**

**And now on with the actul chapter. Darn it. I cant make up a word for this.**

After a minute of silence after my...outburst, for lack of better words...everyone started talking at once. But I didnt care. I was mad. _Really _mad.

"Chiron!" I yelled.

It didnt take him long. He looked mad too. I wondered who would win this argument. An angry girl who just got her memory back and somone had given her a bow with some very sharp arrows, or a really old centaur man that also had a bow and arrows. Everyone quieted down to normal inside voices, maybe even a little smaller so they could hear.

I stood with my fists clenched, my lips pursed. This was definitly _**NOT**_ my day.

"Keira! You may be new here, but that gives you no reason to simply start yelling out extreme words-"

"I. Dont. Care."

"What?"

Everyone was whispering now. Hearing someone say, "I dont care," to Chiron was a pretty big thing. But he better brace himself. I was mad, and I was not ready to let this fly.

"Can you not understand three stupid syllables?! Fine, I'll repeat it. I. DONT. CARE."

"Keira! Im am shocked by your attitude-"

"My ATTITUDE!? I COME BACK FROM THE DEAD WITH NO MEMORY, THEN ALL YOU DO IS SHOW ME AROUND CAMP AND LET THE FREAKIN ORACLE TOUCH ME!?! IT WAS EXTREMLY GROSS! LAST YEAR, THE HYDRA GAVE ME MORE RESPECT THEN YOU-"

Suddenly Annabeth, Grover, and Percy were in front of me. "How did you know about the Hydra? I didnt tell you about that."

I was about to explode. "I WAS THERE! HOW ELSE WOULD I KNOW?!"

Everyone looked confused except Annabeth who's mouth was gaping. "You...when the oracle touched you...you got your memory back, didnt you?"

I put on my best well-no-duh face. "No?! Really?!? I had no idea." I said it in my best duh voice.

A hand gripped my arm. I turned around quickly, forcing the person to their knee's, bringing their arms behing their back.

''Yeah." Lee's painful voice said from the form. "Keira's back."

I let go, still fuming. I was still mad. And that wasnt gonna change soon. Before I could say anything else, Chiron said quickly, "Everyone back to your cabins. Cabin leaders, make sure everyone gets back the come up to the Big House. Cabin leaders meeting. NOW."

Everyone left running.

I was left there with Chiron. He motioned for me to follow him. I did. Did you know, Chiron waddled like a penguin when he was angry? It was kinda funny.

"Why are you mad?" Chiron asked calmly.

"Oh, Im sorry. Next to I come back from the dead, I'll be as happy as a bunny."

Chiron sighed. "Keira, im glad you're back. Really. You dont know how diffrent its been without you. But you cant go around acting immature and yelling at people."

I sighed and stared at the ground. Unfortuntly, I knew he was right. It sucked to be told off by a horse. "Yeah, I know." I said softly. It sounded like I used to. Talking lightly. If only I could act the same as I did last year. Relaxed. Sweet. Pretty. Shy. I missed me. My eyes started to blur.

"Good." Chiron's voice had been hard, scolding. But the next words were spoken softly, as if he were trying to comfort me. "Keira, I know its hard. I cant imagine what you have had to go through. Only being fouteen and all. But you're here with your family and friends now. It can only get better."

I nodded, making the tears that glistened my eyes go away. "Alright." But by the tone of my voice, we both knew the words hadnt made me feel better.

___________________________________

Tavis and I faught over the Jalepino Cheetoes while we waited for the other cabin leaders to come. It was Chiron, Mr.D, Clarisse, and Travis and Conner Stoll. Chiron was drinking water and staring off into space. D was looking through a wine magazine. Clarisse was sharpening her dagger, and Conner was watching me and Travis with a trace of amusment in his eyes.

" I had to get all the kids back in the cabin. Its hard work. I should get the food." Travis said, eyeing the tiny last bag of Cheetoes between us.

"I came back from the dead. Thats hard work too." I said matter-of-factly, my hand itching to grab the Cheetoes and run. But Travis was a son of Hermes, so he could easily catch me, and he knew it. But if he grabbed it and ran, I probobly would have shot him with one of the fart arrows I had found. Oh, the difficulties Jalepino Cheetoes could bring.

"Why dont you both play rock paper sissors to see who gets it?" Clarisse asked, her eyes never moving from her dagger. "Only commen sense. Im tired of listening to you two kids bickering over a bag of little kid food."

"Cheetoes will always be a general food. They never age." Conner said.

Clarisse snorted but didnt say anything.

"Alright." I said, putting my fist in front of me.

Travis did the same. "One...two...three!"

I had paper. Travis had rock. I joyfully snatched up the cheetoes, opening them up and cramming one into my mouth.

"But...but...." Travis pouted, staring wistfully at my bag of cheetoes. "How?"

"Commen sense." I replied after I swallowed. "Everyone _always _picks rocks. Duh."

Travis at back in his chair and sulked. "Whatever."

After everyone arrived, Chiron stood up. "This meeting is opened. We are here to discuss who shall go on Zoe's prophecy. Zoe?" Chiron nodded for Zoe to continue.

She took a deep breath. "I have decided to...take four more people on this quest."

Everyone was silent. It was only natural. You were only supposed to have three people on a quest. The crazy people took four. But five...that was suiscide. Literally. The scent of five demi-gods was overwhelming. Monsters within a ten mile radious would come running.

"Zoe thats-" Chiron began, but Zoe held up a hand.

"First of all, in the prophecy there are supposed to be four people. One more of thy's campers will be needed. I know what duty is being called, and I need, and want, five people to come ith me."

I knew Chiron was about to object. But before he could, Zoe said "Let me at least tell thy whom I want to accompany me on this quest."

Chiron nodded, dumbfounded.

Zoe's eyes wandered across everyone's face in turn. "Bianca." She said, her eyes settling on the Hunter beside her.

"Are you sure? Im...im so...new." Bianca stammered.

Zoe nodded and smiled, her white teeth blinding. "You'll do fine."

She shifted her gaze to Annabeth. "I would also like Annabeth to come. We could use a smart, strong maiden. Thy have the perfect experience to do this. Thy's history would be a good tool on this quest."

I put the cheetoes on the table. I suddenly wasnt hungry.

Then she looked at Thalia. She looked like she was beating herself up about this decision, and forcing the words to come out.

"Thy...has a...well...you're strong." Zoe seemed to be struggling to make a compliment for Thalia.

Thalia crossed her arms. "Tell me why you want me to go."

Zoe sighed. "I just have a feeling that thy should go. I think thy should come."

Thalia didnt say anything, and kept a straight face.

Suddenly the entire room was holding their breath. Everyone wanted to go. The quest to save Artemis was a huge deal. But for some reason I was seperated from the others. I had a feeling somthing bad would happen on this quest, and I didnt want to go. But I guess no one could blame me. The last time I went on a quest, I died for Pete Wentz's sake.

Zoe's eyes shifted to mine. And I then knew she wanted me to go. And I also saw why.

Whenever somone looked at me, they were either scared, probobly after the tantrum I threw tonight, I would be too, or they were pitying me. Which I absloutly hated. Which led back to the scared part. Zoe was offering a way out for me. To get away from the pity stares. To make a new friend with Bianca and herself. And she wanted to know me. Zoe was diffrent from everyone else. I wasnt the freak to be scared of, the good girl gone bad, or the sad kid that lost everything to her. I wasnt anything to her yet. She wanted _me _to tell her what I was.

"And Keira." She pronouced it like Key-ar-a, and it sounded cool to me. Kind of like that lion in the Lion King Two, Simba's kid Keara.

"No."

I turned next to me where Lee was sitting looking mad. He had said the word. He glared at Zoe. "The last time Keira went on a quest she died. She hasnt even been back for an hour, and already you want her to go on another quest?" Lee shook his head. "Too dangerous."

"Lee, every quest was dangerous. I was stupid last year. To be honest, part of dieing was a good thing."

His eyes bugged out. "What?!?"

"You have to make mistkes to learn from them. And now I know, if you run in front of a sword, there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance you will die."

"Ninety-nine point nine?"

"Nothings impossible. You need to get out more often."

Zoe smiled. "Thats what I like to hear. Now that ive choosen eveyone-"

"Wait."

Chiron stood up, frowning. "Zoe, I said I would listen to who you wanted to go. I never said I approved."

By the look on Zoe's face, I knew that even if Chiron approved or not, she would be taking whoever said yes and going on the quest.

"I want to first ask who will go that has been asked?" Chiron was practiclly pleading with me.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Duh."

Can you tell which one I said?

Chiron paused for a moment then sighed. "Fine. You will all leave tomorrow at dawn."

It probobly then occured to Percy and Grover we had reached five people, and they wernt one of them.

"Wait a minute!" Grover protested.

"We want to come too you know!" Percy agreed.

"I will not have boys on my quest. Espicially male heroes. End of story." Zoe said in a mencing voice.

"Meeting closed." Chiron said.


	13. Great, now im a freak too

**SNIDDLE'S!**

**Coco96- I think Zoe's cool thank you very much. I dont know if this will make you happy or not, but youre ALWAYS the first reveiwer. Every time.**

**.stars.41- I absloutly LOVE jalepino cheddar cheetoes. THEY ARE AWSOME! SUGAR RUSH!**

**seaweedbrain16101- "Duh" Is one of my signature words. My friends and I act stupid, so we are always going "Well, duh" to one another. Its hilarious. But we always get in trouble in school cause we talk to much! ;]**

**Honest101- Um...at least you reveiwed.**

**LittleBluePistol- I checked out your profile, and im kinda like you. I do eighth grade work, and play the flute. Ive actully got a concert tonight at seven o' clock. NERVOUS! **

I woke up that night, and let me tell you, I was freaking out. I had a dream that I was on some dark street. There was three streetlamps, and two story white houses on each side of the rode. I had been running down the street, away from _somthing._

But to be honest, I didnt know what. It always stayed in the shadows. And at one point, when I saw myself, I seriously got freaked out. My eyes had been _red._

I sighed quietly. A beautiful song from some dead composer was playing on our stearo. In Apollo's cabin, we always sleeped with piano songs playing. They were soothing and comforting.

I sat up and leaned against the wall. I had botten bunk, and Lee had top. I had peices of cloth draped over the opening to my bunk, in a dark color, but I could still see through the bottem.

It was then I noticed I was shaking. I ran a quivering hand through my hair and took a deep breath, then folded my hands on my lap, softly playing thumb war with myself.

For some reason, I had know that street I was running on. But why were my eyes red? And what was the thing in the shadows? I was scared to death.

My hands sudeenly got warmer. I opened them up so my palms were facing the ceiling. But terror swept through me again at the thought of the dream.

A small fire ignited on my palms.

With a jump, I stared at my hands. The fire only got bigger with my confusion and fear.

Then I focased on my breathing, calming myself. As the feelings started to fade away, so did the fire. When I felt nothing, the fire was gone.

I got out of bed, put my hair in a messy bun, and put on my sneakers, then made my way to the bathroom. We didnt have mirrors in my cabin, only instuments, musical paper, and messy stuff. It was awsome. But that wasnt the point.

Once I got to the bathroom, I called out, "Is anyone in here?"

No answer.

"Hello?" I called softly.

Nothing.

I went over to one of the mirrors above a sink and splashed some water on my face. Then I delibertly thought of my dream, while holding my palms toward the mirror.

When I got scared, tiny flames errupted un my hands. It was freaky, but, in a way, _very _cool.

I could control freakin fire!

I was so busy messing with my hands then when I looked in the mirror, I froze with terror.

Because within that moment, I figured out part of my dream. I wanted to scream, but was too scared. Because when I looked in the mirror...

_My eyes were red._

I paled, and the flames on my hands grew bigger. My eyes got wider. But my eyes were _still red._

I'd like to say I took it well.

But instead, I totally freaked out. Which is an understatment, by the way.

I started jumping around on the balls of my feet, waving my hands in the air, trying to get the fire off my hands, which only made the fire bigger.

Then I calmed down, and thought of some really cheesy movie, where some superhero would will things to go away. It couldnt hurt to try.

I willed the fire to go out. Thank the gods it did.

My eyes slowly started fading from the bright red there were now, back to green. But now, they had red flecks in them. Unfourtuntly, very noticable red flecks.

I sighed and calmed myself down. I could deal with this in the morning.

___________________________________

I stared at my reflection. I was in the Aphrodite cabin.

Okay, now, you must be thinking, _What the heck?_

I had gotten up early for the quest. None of my cabin or the Aphrodite cabins were up yet except for me and Silena, beautiful head of Aphrodite cabin.

Silena stood behind me, smiling. This may sound extremly stupid, but I had told her everything. I knew I could trust her because I had threataned to throw out all her make-up and clothes on the river if she dared tell anyone.

"It doesnt look that bad." She stated softly.

I touched my cheek below my eyes. "Doesnt look that bad? Silena, I look like a freakin vampire."

"The flecks bring out your eyes. If anyone dared guess, they would probobly say you were a daughter of Aphrodite."

"But what am I going to tell everyone?"

"Duh. Contacts."

"My eyesight has always been fine. And where am I going to pretend to get the contacts?"

"Look, no one will bother with the war coming up and the quest today. They would be idiots to care about somones eyes at a time like this."

"You know, you're pretty smart for a daughter of Aphrodite."

"You're pretty gourgeous for a daughter of Apollo. If you would just ;et me-"

I slapped Silena's hand away from the make-up case on the dresser in front of me. "Dont you even _think _about it."

''Fine. But I dont think this is because you died." Silena said.

"Okay, I take back saying you were smart."

"C'mon Keira! Seriously! Why would Hades give you powers? He didnt even want you to have a memory."

I sighed. Dang it! "Alright. Fine."

"Now stand up. I want to see if the outfit matches your eyes."

Did I mention Silena had made me promise to wear what she had wanted if she had to keep a promise? No, probobly not.

I had been dressed in a green and white layered tank top, with a green wristband and white pair of shorts. And sneakers, thank the gods. I had my long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and had all the stuff I had to bring on the quest with me in a backpack beside me.

"Perfect!" Silena said.

I groaned and walked out of the cabin and up the hill where Zoe, Bianca, and Annabeth were waiting.

"Hey!" Annabeth said when I walked up.

"Hey." I smield brightly, dropped my bag on the ground, and leaned against the tree with my arms crossed. "How long have you been here?"

"Fifteen minutes, waiting for you and Thalia. Sleepy-heads."

I grinned. "I can only be _soo _predictable, Annabeth."

"Keira, did you pack a jacket? It going to be cold." Bianca asked. I was actully kind of amused and happy by her concern for me.

"Its in my bag," I informed her.

Zoe studied me. I thought she was going to say somthing about my outfit that would make me regret wearing it, but instead said, "Cool clothes. It looks like Silena got to you."

"Yeah," I sighed. "She wanted me to wear this."

"And why did you let her?" Zoe asked.

I shrugged. "Reasons."

Its not like I could tell her, "Oh yeah, she said she'd tell that I am a fire controlling freak if I didnt wear one outfit for her, so I thought "What the heck, why not?" It seemed a little far-fetched to me.

Soon Thalia came up the hill, looking grouchy as ever.

The quest had started.


	14. Party Pooper

**If you reveiwed, you get a sniddle. Here are the sniddle-honored revewiers.**

**seaweedbrain16101- Yea, theres this big group of me and my friends. In my school, theres the populars, braniacs, jocks, stuff like that. Me and my friends dont really have a name, we just sit together and get in trouble. IT ROCKS!**

**LittleBluePistol- Yeah, the concert actully went pretty good, but all our songs were lame. Oh well. And everytime somone in our class eats somthing and leaves the classroom, we all eat the rest. The kid till hasnt figured out what were doing yet. :]**

**.stars.41- Honest101 is...a very....harsh reveiwer, for lack of better words. And thank you!**

**Coco96- I seriously laughed SO hard when you wrote that last part. I swear, it was hilarious! Or maybe im just crazy...well obviously I am, but still...**

Correction: I _thought_ the quest had started.

Instead, Percy, Lee, Nico, and Chiron started running up the hill, yelling at us to wait. I had my bag over my shoulder already, and hands on my hips.

"Why didnt you all wait? Its tradition for me to be here when you leave for the quest!" Chiron said when he was on the hill.

"We wanted to get started early." Zoe stated simply.

"Well, next time, please wait." Chiron said

Zoe and Thalia started talking to Chiron about their plans on how they were going to save Artemis. Bianca was scolding Nico on how to be good and go to bed early or else she was going to take away his smore privliges when she got back.

Lee walked over to me. "This is way to early Keira."

"Huh?"

"This is too dangerous. You just got here two days ago, and you're already on a quest."

"Aw, c'mon Lee! Im a half-blood. _Everythings_ dangerous to people like us."

"You could get hurt."

"You need to get out more."

"Why?"

"You're a total party pooper Lee. Live a little. Have some fun. Hang out with Nico."

I could tell from the way Lee looked, he didnt want to do that at all. "He's ten years old, Keira. Im fifteen. BIG diffrence."

"Good-bye Lee. Dont be so diffucult when I get back." I said in a we-are-done-discussing-this voice.

He hugged me. "Just _try _to be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said and turned away. Bianca and I started walking down the hill toward the white van waiting for us on the road below, leaving our brothers standing side by side.

I got the way back seat, while Bianca just sat in the back seat. "Do you think Nico will be alright?" Bianca asked me, staring out the window at her brother.

"He'll be fine Bianca. I told Lee to make sure he doesnt get into to trouble." I didnt tell her I told Lee to also let Nico have some fun. I figured she'd kill me.

Thalia got the passenger seat, and Zoe got drivers. At least Zoe could drive, and we could keep the van. Annabeth sat next to Bianca.

As soon as Zoe drove five feet, she and Thalia started fighting. Annabeth tried to break it up, but they compleatly ignored her. So she started reading a book, Bianca was staring out the window, and I took out my MP4 touch. Did I mention I adored Fall Out Boy? Well, I do, so deal with it.

With me bobbing my head to, "I dont Care," by Fall Out Boy, Annabeth reading, Bianca daydreaming, Thalia controlling the radio, and Zoe driving like a madman, we were on the quest. Officialy, this time.

___________________________________

I almost got sick with Zoe driving. She nearly killed us six times, then I swear she tried to run over a little old lady with a cat twice. We hadnt even been two hours into the quest and we were already in danger.

I took a headphone out of my ear. "Zoe, no offense intended, but could you slow down a little? That old lady is getting pretty scared." I said as we dodged the lady for the third time, barely missing her by an inch.

"Yeah," Thalia agreed. Her knuckles were turning white by gripping the edges of her seat so hard so whe wouldnt hit her head on the dashboard.

"We dont have time," Zoe murmured, passing a semi-truck.

"Do you have your license?" Annabeth asked in a scared voice.

"I got it in eighteen ninety-eight."

Great. The last car she probobly drove was a Model T Ford. Or a horse and buggy.


	15. You Look, Well, You Look Normal

**I HATE THE WINTER.**

**On a brighter thought, Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Can you all wait for the Easter Bunny...er...I mean...the fat guy that wears tight suits and never shaves....wait....SORRY KIDS! You didnt hear that from me if you still believe in Santa Clause! I guess if I believe in magical rubber ducks and Harry Potter, then you can believe some fat guy comes down your chimney every Christmas...heh...um...SNIDDLES!**

**LittleBluePistol- Again? Does that mean I ALWAYS do a good job? Dang, I probobly shouldnt be so snooty. Sorry! I just didnt know...you know how im always asking for reveiws and stuff to see if my stories good...So was this soon enough, casue I kinda forgot when I last updated. He he...this is what the stupid snow does to my brain. We got three inches of snow last night. It SUCKED.**

**Coco96- Im going to be really girly here, but OMHJH! By the way, that means 'Oh My Holy Jasper Hale'! I worship Jasper. I cant believe you dont know what a MP4 is! Everyone at my school has one! I mean, my town is not exactly rich and all, but we never buy ipods, always MP4 touchs. It has 2GB, music, videos, books, and radio. Im the nerd in my family, so when my brothers or parents see me staring at my MP4, its most likely im reading and listening to music. They think im a crazy multi-tasking freak. Cool huh?**

**seaweedbrain16101-Yeah, we LOVE to act like idiots. Or, actully, I think it just comes naturally. Please dont tell any of them I said that, they'd kill me! One of my friends Lexi, plays football, and she has the hardest tackle. I swaer, shes stronger then some of the freakin boys on the team! Just a few minutes ago, I couldnt get a water bottle open, so I poked a hole in the top, and thats how im drinking it now.**

**PLEASE REVEIW! IT'LL BE MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**

"Shorter please."

Alright, so we had survived till Zoe had stopped at some mall. Annabeth, Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia were out getting somthing to eat the mall. I wasnt hungry, and I figured I had somthing to do. You see, last year, I had shoulder length straight layered brown hair. Now it was aout to my mid-back, curly, all one length, and had to hair color streaks in it. I wanted it _normal _like I had never died.

So my hair was all brown, and it was straight, but for some reason, the hair salon-ist did not understand somthing in "Shoulder length" so I had to keep telling her to cut it shorter.

Finally, when she had gotten the right length, I had it layered. And, in the end, it looked like I had never even died. I paid,l then left, to run straight into Annabeth.

"Hey, we-" She stopped when she saw my hair. "Whoa."

"You like it?" I asked, fingering a piece of hair.

"Yes! It looks....normal!"

"Oh gee, thanks!"

"Um..." Annabeth glanced over her shoulder. "Well, Thalia, Bianca, and Zoe found a room, and we're waiting for you so we could check it out."

"Monsters?" I guessed, twiddling with one of the charms on my magic bracelet.

She rolled her eyes. "You bet. Come on, lets go. There cant be that many. We'll be outta here in no time."

"Okay." I said, and we went off to the room where everyone was waiting.

When we got there, Zoe eyed me. "You went to get thy's hair done?"

"This is how it used to look. Before I died." I said calmly.

"I would think it would be a touchy subject. Thy talk's about it as if it was as simple as a baby sleeping with a teddy bear." Zoe said.

I shrugged. "I would too." I said honestly, drawing my bow out of my bag when no mortals were looking. Zoe, Bianca, and I all had bows and quivers of arrows on our backs. Thalia had her spear, and her magical shield while Annabeth had her celestinal bronze dagger. We stashed our bags behind a pillar by the hallway that led to the door that led to the room. Then we saw what was at the end of the hallway.

"Oh great," Bianca muttered. "Two big security gaurds."

"Keira, do you want to help me take them out?" Zoe asked, gesturing toward our bows.

I smiled. "I could use some target practice."

So when the gaurds started up a conversation and looked at each other, Zoe and I aimed our bows and fired. They were both perfect shots, shooting the big monsters right in the chests. The forms crumpled, then burst into yellow dust, which littered the floor.

As we made our way down the hall, Thalia said, "I feel bad for the janitor."

I laughed. "Me too."

We stopped at the end of the hallway and pressed our ears to the double doors.

"Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood."

I winced at the voice. Luke's voice.

"You thought you could get away with stealing into our secret meeting? Shame. Now we have to kill you when its over. Thorn, ignore these traitors, but make sure they are properly held." I heard Grover whimper as somone held him hard. Great. So Percy and Grover had followed us, and they got captured. I could practiclly see the scowl on Zoe's face.

"Go on with your report Thorn." This time the voie was a deep bass. Loud, so that it hurt my eardrums.

"Alright." It was the actul Dr. Thorn, the one who had came to get me. "There is the hunter with the long brown hair that wears a circlit."

" I know that one," The deep bass voice growled. "Zoe Nightshade."

"Yes." Thorn said. "Then the di Angelo girl, Bianca. She's a Hunter now."

"The girl you were supposed to get in the first place."

"Um...yes s-sir."

"Well, go on!"

"Y-yes sir! Then there is the daughter of Athena, with the gold hair and bronze dagger."

"Annebeth." Luke said.

"Could she be useful to us, or shall we kill her?" The deep bass boomed.

"She is very smart. You might be able to persuede her into helping us." Luke said, like he was looking for a soloution to a problem.

"Then there is the girl with punk clothes." Thorn said. "The one with the spear, and the horrible shield, with dark make-up."

"Thalia." Luke said.

"Now _she _can be very helpful to us." The bass voice boomed.

"And there is one more person on this quest..." Thorn said.

Silence.

"Five on a quest?" Luke said. "Thats not very likely, Thorn."

"But there is! Its that Keira girl! She got her hair cut and its all the same color now, but she looks the same otherwise. Tan, green eyes, a few freckles. Except she got her memory back, and now she knows everything."

That meant Thorn had seen me and Annabeth by the hair salon. "How did he know that?" Bianca asked, but we all shushed her.

After a minute of silence, the bass voice said, "I look forward to meeting Keira Kerrington. There are some things she should know about her past and future, that might just change her mind about which side she's on. And with her helping us, we have a much bigger chance at winning. If-"

The voice cut off. There was a moment of silence.

Then we all figured it out, but we were too late.

Somone must have been standing right by the door, and had heard us shushing Bianca. Because just then, the doors were pulled open, and we all fell into the room. It was full of monsters, and Luke was there, standing next to a big guy with muscles the size of baseballs and wearing a expensive looking italian suit. Thorn was standing in front of them, looking bewildered.

Five monsters immedeatly rushed forward, grabbed our arms, and pulled us up. I had some half-blood that must have been from the Hephastus cabin, cause he was huge and had big muscles. I took my bow and arrows, as the monsters did to everyone else, taking their weapons.

The kid threw my bow and arows on the ground, making my jaw drop. Okay, I know im in a really bad situation, but seriously!

"Dont you know any manners?" I snapped. "That bow and those arrows are _very _importent-"

"Just shut up," the kid holding my arm said. It looked like everyone else had.

"I will not shut up!" I said stubbornly. "Maybe if you werent such a rude, idiotic, -" The kid put his hand over my mouth.

"Sir." He nodded respectfully toward the man in the suit.

The man stood up. "Lets see if I get this right. Thalia," he pointed to Thalia, but skipped Zoe. "Bianca," he said, pointing to Bianca. "Annabeth," He said, pointing to her, then pointed to me. "And Keira-"

"OW!" The kid pulled his hand away from my mouth, rubbing it on his shorts. "She bit me!" He said incredeusly.

"Well, next time dont put your hand over a complete strangers mouth." I said matter-of-factly.

"Look," Thalia said. "Why dont you let us _all _go," she glanced at Percy and Grover, "and we'll leave queitly."

"What part of "No" dont you understand?" Thorn sneered.

"The 'N" I said.

"Looks like we have some sarcastic entertainment," The big man said to his crowd.

"Yes, General." They all replied back. Creepy.

He turned back to us. "Ladies, im glad you could join the party. Luke, why dont you show them where the guests of honor sit."

"Unless im meeting Green Day, I dont want to be a guest of honor," I said, and Thalia nodded eagerly with me.

Luke silently walked over to us, and led us over to ten empty seats in front of the General but behind Thorn. They looked like movie theater seats. There were ten seats to a row, and three rows up front. Aong the walls there were balconys where monsters were standing respectfully, and Percy and Grover were standing by the door being held by two more half-bloods.

Luke walked back to his spot next to the General. The seating arrangments in our row was Zoe, traitor half-blood, Bianca, Orieous, Thalia, some traitor half-blood, Annabeth, a minor god, me, and a traitor half-blood.

I crossed my arms and slouched in my chair. The half-blood beside me was tensed, readly to jump up at a moments notice. Bianca was as far back in her chair as possible, looking terrified. Zoe's face didnt give away any emotion whatsoever. Thalia looked enraged, and Annabeth looked like she was trying to figure out the square root of pie or somthing else hard. Im pretty sure I looked completely and utterly bored because thats how I felt.

The General leaned back in his chair and gripped his armrest's. Once again he skipped Zoe and stared into everyone elses face. Once he looking in Bianca's terrified face, he looked humorus. Thalia, intrigued. Annabeth, questioning. Me, curious. Great, now I make people look like Curious George. Whats up wth that?

"I guess wwe wont need the skeletel warroirs." The General boomed.

"Yes General." The crowd replied. Like I said: creepy.

"Luke, is there anything else we need to discuss?" The General said.

Luke leaned down and whispered to the General. The General seemed to ponder this, looking at the front row. My row.

"Hmm...I'll have my secuity gaurds take them to Tam. You, your liutenent, Thorn, and I will wait there. Take the saytar and boy too," he said, gesturing to Percy and Grover.

That made me think. The General's liutenent was Thorn. Who was Luke's?


	16. Plane Jumping

**Sniddle's! Have a Happy New Year and stuff! Oh, and you all know how I am not a big fan of Santa Clause? Well, wait till you hear this. On Christmas day, I woke up with a black eye! A BLACK FREAKIN EYE! Now **_**thats**_** crazy!!!**

**Coco96 - First, you repeat words alot. Now, your using excessive spaces. I feel really bad for your enter key. And Percy. He's probobly not used to his fans calling him a "stupid dumby head". And i still cant believe you have NEVER heard of a MP4. Maybe its a Michigan thing.**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, I could never have hair that long. I always keep mine so its to my shoulders. And bye the way, I do put your whole name, but on the computer it only shows up as stars.41, so im not blowing of your user name, I type your entire name, but mu computer just seems to hate me. Sorry!  
**

**seaweedbrain16101 - Okay, a lot of fanfiction-ers put "lmao" in their reveiws. No offense intended, but what the heck does that stand for?! Amd thank you. It took me a while to figure out just to poke a hole in the cap of the water bottle, but I did it! And, with my friends, we actully call one of my friends "Bobert Skedosh Puff" so...yea, we are just kinda natureally idiots. But being normal wouuldnt be any fun, right?**

**LittleBluePistol - I LOVE reading your reveiws. Their so long and detailed. I never get bored. EVER. But uh...I dont know how to cheer you up if you cry. So uh...dont um...cry, please! I have the PERFECT idea for the Mt. Tam question you asked, but I cant say, or it will ruin this chapter. And in, "The Fighter" in the midle of the story, I tried to make it as far from the story as possible. I wanted it to be diffrent, that way I could put my own spin on it and not have anyone say, "Oh my gosh your horrible you dont know anything about the books," or somthing. So im trying to make this a little diffrent. And once you see who Luke's luteniant is, everyone is going to KILL me. But I'll give hints. And thank you! Thats like, one of the nicest thing anyones ever said to me about the, "Your a great writer! Duh!'' I Cant believe you only have seen snow twice. Us Michigan kids see it almost all of December every year! And we got a wii too. Its pretty cool.**

**Story!**

"Would you just move?!" The half-blood who was supposed to be my gaurd was seated except for our gaurds who were trying to get us to move. The General, Luke, and Thorn were watching with intrest as we argued with our gaurds.

"I dont feel like it," I said, crssing my arms and yawning. "You know, these chairs are pretty comfy."

"Uggghhhh!!!" My gaurd said and stomped his foot. "GET UP!"

I looked at him. After a moment, I said, "Nah."

I swear I could see smoke coming out of his ears. He looked strained, as if he had to use the bathroom, or was giving birth. It was quite funny, and amusing. I almost laughed.

"You could say please." I offered.

"Im trying to restrain myself from killing you."

"Congrats."

"....Please!" He choked out.

I stood up. "Much better. But you should still practice. You could use it." He just sighed and gabbed both my arms policeman style. The same was going on with Bianca and Annabeth. But Thalia and Zoe absoloutly refused to stand up. No matter how much their gaurds tugged or pulled or threatened, they never moved an inch. After two minutes of this, I was really bored. Bianca was flinching whenever her gaurd tightened his grip, and Annabeth was staring at the ceiling as if praying to her mom for a miracle. I was just watching Zoe and Thalia with a bored look on my face.

"How long has it been?" I muttered to my gaurd.

"Watching them? Five minutes. Tell your friends to hurry up. Im tired."

"The feeling is mutual." I muttered, then said louder, "Guys! Seriously! Just lose already! You know they cant outsmart us anyway." I said. Thalia glared at me.

"So, what? Are you just gonna give up and side with them?" She accused.

I rolled my eyes. "No! We have the _thing. _The one they dont have. You know, the secret weapon." I honestly had no idea what I was talking about, I was just making it up. But I didnt let that show, and some of the monsters fidgited nervously. Thalia looked totally confused, so I switched my gaze to Annabeth, and she immedatly understood.

"Yeah Thalia! We have _that _thing!" She made her eyes wide and emphasized on the word "That". It was a very believeable performance. "Dont you remember Chiron telling us about it before we left?"

"Huh?" Zoe and Thalia said together.

I used my signature move and rolled my eyes again. "Come on you guys! Cant you remember anything?"

Then Zoe got. "Oh! _That _thing!" She nodded eagerly and stood up, and her gaurd immedatly moved forward to grab her arms. "Come Thalia." She said as her gaurd marched her out of the room.

She gaped at Bianca, Annabeth, and I. "You cant be serious!"

I stepped toward the door restlessly, showing everyone that I _wanted _to go. Annabeth and Bianca did the same. Grover and Percy had already been led wherever we were going, so I didnt wait. "Just hurry up. Its a room full of monsters, traitors, and big buff dude's with italion suits." I said, eyeing the General. "And we dont have swords." With that, my gaurd and I walked out of the room. Zoe was gone probobly wherever we were supposed to be, but there was a guard standing next to the plastic tree we had hid our stuff behind.

"Get your stuff," he mumbled, and I noticed he was a mortal.

The gaurd released my arms and I knelt down beside the tree. I picked up my only bag, and my gaurd gave me my bow and arrows to put inside the bag. It was then I noticed the mortal had a celestinal broze gun. Since when did they start making those?

I stuffed my bow and arrows inside my bag and pulled out my MP4. My gaurd grabbed it and asked, "What is this?"

In my best no-duh voice, I said, "Its a music player." He eyed me suspiciously, and I added, "Im a daughter of Apollo, sure-lock." I traded my bag for my music player and stoof up. My guard just slung my bag over his shoulder, and grabbed one of my arms.

"We're going in public, I dont want to be arrested." He grumbled, the added, "But im glad your bag is black instead of pink."

I smirked as he led me through a crowd and into an elevator. When we got there, he pulled out a gold card and slipped it into a slot above the buttons for the floors. Then the card came out, and a new gold button appeared. It didnt have a lable, it was just a gold button. My guard grabbed his card and pressed the gold button. We started going up.

"Sooo...whats your name?" I asked.

He eyed me and said, "West."

"Keira.''

Silence.

I checked my watch. "How long have we been going up?"

He smirked. "A while."

I didnt like the way he said that.

After another twenty seconds of going up, the elevater lurched. West fell, and I was thrown against the wall. I coughed, and West started getting up. "This isnt a very fun ride," I muttered, well aware West could hear. West shook his head, and pulled me up by the arms and did his policeman thing. The doors opened and we stepped out. My hair started blowing abit, and I could see why. We were on a roof fifty feet above the roof of the mall. The roof we were on was white, so I assumed the mortal's thought it was a cloud. And in front of us there was a plane with the engines ready.

"Why are we taking a plane?" I shouted to be heard above the noise.

"Its faster then a train, and you people wont be so willing to jump out." West shouted, leading me toward the stairs to the plane.

Darn. My best idea was to jump out of the freakin plane.


	17. Weird

**I have the stupid hiccups today. But im NOT going to stuff myself with sugar just for them to stop. Did everyone here know that if you eat a teaspoon of sugar, it makes hiccups go away? Well, it does. At least for all the people I know it does. Sniddle's.**

**Coco96 - Dude, neither would I! I WISH I had gone skydiving before. But, what can I do? Ride the Slingshot till I puke? And there wasnt a secret weapon, they were just trying to confuse the room full of traitors\monsters\buff people with big shoes and italian suits.**

**.stars.41 - Yeah, I hated it when she had no memory what so ever. It was seriously killing me to write like that. But now she has more personality the before. So its all good there. And you have to remember, Keira's no daughter of Athena. And they didnt really have anything to lose. Except an arm. Or a leg.**

**seaweedbrain16101 - Well, now im definitly going to have to use "lmao" more often! You see, I suck at figuring out what AIM stuff like that is. I mean theres U for you and 2 for to and stuff like that, but when people put stuff like "OMG" or "TTYL" my ADHD starts kicking in and I want to strangle the computer. Heh...happy thoughts, huh?**

**LittleBluePistol - Oh. You were crying cause you were happy. I can make people do that?! Cool! And I live up here in the north, so its freeznig. It was like 0 degrees out yeastarday. But I went out in jeans, a t-shirt, and bare feet and started sliding on the ice with my dog. It was so fun! I guess people who live where its cold from September to April we just start ignoring the cold. And to be honest, I have no idea how to spell luitenent. I just guess. We only have three games for the wii, but we practiclly only play Will Sports. Thats the best fricken game ever! **

**~hiccup~ Enjoy the story! ~hiccup~ Dang it! ~hiccup~**

Okay, so Luke's army may be blood-filthy traitors, but their style sense is not as bad as their brains. They ride in style when it comes to planes. There were seven small compartments for each of us. And when I say "small" I mean bigger the the fricken Hermes cabin! There were three seats in the middle of each comartment. It was West, then my bag, the me. I was tied to my chair with rope around my wrists and ankles.

"This is the best you can think of?" I said, experimentally pulling at one of the ropes.

"Does any of your friends know how to fly a plane?" West asked.

"Not really."

"Then how do you plan on getting out of here? You guys need us now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Where are we going anyway?"

"Mt. Tam in California."

"Ah. Wait a minute, Percy cant fly! He cant be in planes or we'll all be struck down by lightning!"

"Chill. We're gonna fly high enough so the motrals cant see us but low enough so we wont pass by Zeus's territory. We're not that dumb."

I snorted. "Right."

He glared at me, but didnt have long before the planes engine roared to life. I put my headphones in, and for the next hour I listened to Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Hinder, and Avril Lavigne.

Then, when I looked at West, he was gone. Instead the was a piece of paper in spot and I picked it up. On it said,

_Say "Bathroom"_

"Bathroom."

_Now say, "I'll be back in a minute, dont try anything stupid." As if you were reading it from a book._

"I'll be back in a minute, dont try anything stupid."

_Did you say it? If you didnt say it, say those sentences now. If you did, you're a whole lot more stupid then I thought. Dont scream when somone puts their hand over your mouth._

What the?

Somone put a hand over my mouth. A voice hissed in my ear, "Dont say a word at all."

Then West was in front of me on his knee's, cutting at the rope with a dagger. After he cut my feet free, he worked on my hands. When he was done, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and anded them to me. I immedeatly wrote, _What the Hades is going on?!_

_What do you think? Saving your butt._

_Why?_

We traded the paper back and forth along with the pen so we could write our answers.

_Cause my sister is here, and im done with this army. Its doesnt have the advantages it promised and it doesnt feel right._

_Who the heck is your Olympian Parent?_

_We dont have much time Claire._

_Its Keira!_

_Whatever._

_Who is your sister, and who is your parent?  
_

_Bianca's my sister._

_And?_

West paused, pen above paper, obviously studing me, probobly trying to figure out of he could trust me. I slapped his bicep with the back of my hand, then motioned to the clock on the wall to show him we didnt have a lot of time.

Finally, he wrote :

_Hades._

_________________________________________

I froze, still staring at the paper, and I probobly would have stayed like that for a while, but West gently shook my shoulder. I took the pen and wrote :

_How are we supposed to save my friends?_

_**You're**__ changing the subject._

_**You're**__ the one who said we didnt have much time._

_Im going to go get supplies for the trip, and your going to knock out everybodys gaurds. We're the last compartment on this plane, so just keep going forward. See you in a few._

He pushed me gently towards the door, and I grabbed by bag on the way. When we got to the door at the front of the cabin, looked pointedly at the door, then melted into the plane. Well, more like dissapeared, but I guess you can say the same thing.

I shimmied my braclet off my hand and it extended into the long silver sword I remembered. I held it in my hand, then opened the door quietly. I crept forward. Orieous's tall head stuck up from the seat. I flipped my sword around carefully and quietly so I was holding the blade. I sofly gripped if, pulled back, and slammed the butt of my sword into Orieous's head. He ground the slumped forward in his chair, unconcious. I quickly dropped my sword, and pushed my hands over Bianca's mouth to muffle her scream.

Once I was in front of her, I pulled a dagger out of my bag and started cutting through the ropes and breathed so quietly so I almost didnt hear myself say it, "You make it really hard to be stealthy. Dont say a word, alright?"

She nodded and I took my hand away from her mouth and started cutting through the ropes.

One down, five to go.

**Happy New Year!**


	18. Brace Face

**Okay, here is my newest music craze.**

**The Driveway by Miley Cyrus - Pop**

**Sound of Madness by Shinedown - Rock**

**Second Chance by Shinedown - Rock**

**Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco - Alternative**

**And if you get the time, on youtube, look up "Dane Cook - Bad Relationships". It has some swearing in it, but its hilarious. I may be young, but I LOVE Dane Cook. He IS AWSOME!**

**Sniddle's!**

**seaweedbrain16101 - I know! Whenever I dont hear somthing and my friends are having a bad day, I'll just solemly nod my had and say, "I know. I feel the same way." It works somtimes! But my friend Skittles thinks that AIM talk is, "gangsta". But she does eat pickles and cinnimon so...shes not normal. In the slightest bit. But shes cool.**

**.stars.41 - Jeez, where do you live, Alaska? Weve gotten like -14 before, but thats about as low as it goes. And actully, I was in the hospital for a month last year with pnemoina. I had to have surgery and they had to put a hole in my side and stick a huge tube into my lung. It SUCKED. Then, when they needed to take it out, they just pulled it out. I got out on Thanksgiving in 2007, then about two days after I left the Detriot Lions football team were at the hospital giving teddy bears to kids with pnemoina. My luck huh?**

**greeklightning - I hope this is soon enough. I've been updating on this story a LOT lately. Im doing that with each of my stories, update a lot at once. And...uh...since I dont have a big dictionary, could you tell me what bland means please?**

**LittleBluePistol - Ya know, everyone is saying that to me today. They'll be like, "Are you crazy?! Oh wait, were talking about you. Never mind." And the answer to all your questions is, I'LL TELL YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! CHILLAX DUDE! Im a very crazy, under-paid girl. I have a jobw orking at the stables down the road, and I clean out stalls, groom horses, and help with lessons. I get free horse lessons afterwards but still...**

**Story...**

I stood in the last compartment. Percy, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, Zoe, Annabeth, and I were all sitting in a circle as if we were about to play duck duck goose. They had all gotten the story, and we were waiting for West to show up. Of course, Zoe and Annabeth thought we shouldnt trust him. Grover thought he sounded cool. Percy thinks West wouldnt betray us. Thalia was with me and we had decided we didnt know what to think yet. I had made sure Bianca hadnt heard a peep out of us by asking her politly to go back and see if we had forgotten anything. I didnt tell anyoone about West being a son of Hades.

I lightly taced lines and invisable patterns on my arm. It was about the only thing I could do.

Zoe sighed impatiently and hissed, "He's not coming. We shouldnt even be here."

"Zoe," Percy said. "We dont have anything to lose. We might as well trust him."

"He could toss us off the plane," Annabeth argued.

"Then why would he have freed us all?" Bianca asked.

"West didnt save us Keira did." Thalia shot.

"But he freed me," I protested.

All of these stupid questions led to more stupid questions. But thats when a voice behind me said, "If you all dont shut up were gonna get caught."

It was West, and he had a backpack slung over his shoulder casually, and tossed his messy black hair out of his face.

Zoe immediately stood up. "We're leaving, and you're not coming with us." She whisper-hissed.

"Really? Because just a minute ago you didnt seem to confident."

Zoe clenched her mouth. I was suprised she didnt say anything. But then Annabeth piped up. "We cant trust you."

"Good. That means your smart." West whispered, then motioned for me to go over to him. I got up and walked over. "This is going to be very hard if your friend the Huntress doesnt cooperate." He said it so quietly, it took me a minute to understand what he had said. Of course. He didnt want them to hear. I was the only one he trusted.

"Look, shes a Huntress." I breathed as quietly as a mouse. "She doesnt like male heroes, remember?"

"I get it. But still."

I sighed and said softly, "I have the same feeling."

"Tell me who each one is."

Without looking, I said, "The saytar is Grover Underwood. He used to be a Keeper, but he's a searcher now. The really pretty Huntress with brown hair, thats Zoe Nightshade. She's leading the quest we're on. You know who the other huntress is. The dude with the black hair is Percy Jackson, son of Poesidan. He snuck on this quest with Grover. The blond one is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And the girl with spikey black hair that looks really scary, thats Thalia."

"And you?"

I raised my eyebrows but said, "Keira Kerrington. Daughter of Apollo. The works."

"Okay. Here we go. Whatever I do, back me up alright? Im the only one besides the pilot who can land this plane."

"Okay," I shrugged.

He walked over to the group and knelt down. I stood behind him, arms crossed.

"I know you have no reason to trust me." He said. "Im a traitor. But im also the only chance you have to get of this plane."

"And walk straight into a trap." Annabeth growled under her breath. Thalia nudged her and shook her head. Annabeth gaped at her. "You cant seriously believe this nutter!"

I put a hand over my mouth to try and muffle my quiet laughter. West threw a glance at me over his shoulder that said, "You are not helping!"

"No matter how much you dont trust West, he is right. He's the only chance we have to get out of here. Even if its into another trap."

Annabeth sat down, crossed her arms, and pouted. As a daughter of Athena, I guess she didnt like being proved wrong. Especially not by her friend.

"As I was saying," West said, standing up. "Please follow me quietly. Claire, walk beside me. I may need your help." He walked towards the door.

Everyone else stared at me, waiting for me to blow up. Usually, if anyone at amp dared call me somthing besides my name, other then D, and it wasnt a nickname I would have freaked out on them. But all I did was mumble, "Its Keira," grab my bag, and followed West.

There was silence behind me, and at one point when Grover thought I wasnt listening said, "She let him call her Claire!", but when I glanced over my shoulder, everyone was in tow.

I prayed to the gods this would work.

**Okay, so I JUST broke my braces while I was writing this. I was eating a salad, when the crotoun I ate snapped the wires in half. My orthodonist is going to KILL me. Help!**


	19. Zoe's Got Big Mouth and West Is Crazy

seaweedbrain16101 - I know! I would have loved to be named skittles. But instead, my mom got my name off a poster. A freakin poster! And yea, I broke my braces. I went to th dentist, and I was kind of suprised cause he didnt strangle me. Although, my brother broke his braces a lot and we go to the same orthadontist, so I guess it was expected...

.stars.41 - Yea, now whenever I go outside and im not wearing a coat, hat, scarf, and gloves, she'll freak out on me. It sucks! And sorry you didnt understand it. A lot of people dont understand the things I say!

LittleBluePistol - SORRY SORRY! Jeesh, no need to put exsessive exclamation marks! And you'll get your fair share of knowledge about West, dont worry. I have somthing special planned for him in the next story after this one...And I CANT tell you if theres gonna be somthing between West and Keira because then you would know, and you might not wanna read anymore! And that would be bad! And I know how you feel about the dentist thing. Once when my dentist was pulling teeth, he showed me the freakin needle for the anthestetic, and it was HUGE! He game me a shot on each side of my mouth then one right up the roof of my mouth! Dentist's are terrorists!

Coco96 - Its not funny! My orthadontist had to pull the wire out of my gums! It HURT! And its really sucks, vcause my friend Ryan just got his braces off. Talk about teasing!

Disclaimer: I thought I might as well put this in every once in a while to remind you im not an author...yet. Isnt there somthing called Fanfiction for this? Anyway, I dont own the Percy Jackson series only Keira Kerrington and West blah blah blah...

Story! Whoot! Jump up and down with happiness people! NOW!

"I thought you said you knew how to fly the fricken plane!" I shouted.

Okay, so maybe you want an exclamation. Here was our plan.

One. Knock out gaurd. Check.

Two. Have everyone crowd around West and make him hypervetilate. Unfoutunetly, that one didnt work. He just told us to get out of his dang bubble.

Three. Have West land the plane and try to drown out Zoe's complaints. This is the one thats not working so well. Because apparently, West CANT fly, and Zoe has a big mouth.

"You wouldnt have trusted me if I told you I couldnt." West said, gripping the steering wheel to the plane so hard his pale hands turned paler.

"No kidding! Annabeth was right! You are a nutter!"

"Gee, thanks. You're real supportive."

"What'd you expect-" but I was cut off when West turned the wheel and Bianca, Zoe, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Percy and I where thrown into the wall.

"BE CAREFUL!" Annabeth screamed.

"YOU COULDVE KILLED US!" Thalia shouted.

"HE IS GONNA KILL US!" Grover yelled, and when the plane steadied, grabbed his curly hair by the handfuls and ran around in circles whimpering somthing about crazy bannana's and eternal death. Happy thoughts.

"Would you all just BE QUIET?" West shouted, gripped the steering wheel even tighter. We all sat down in seats around the room and quickly fastened our seatbelts. Are planes supposed to have helmets or somthing? Cause if they dont, they should if fourteen year olds are driving. You never know whats gonna happen to you.

It was then I noticed somthing glistening in the corner of the room. It was blue...when the sunlight hit it, light reflected off of the thing like a rainbow.

Now, some of you may know this, some of you may not, but when a girl with ADHD see's somthing sparkly, its most likely she will go see what it is. Even if the situation shes in is a deadly one.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran over to the wall.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Annabeth shouted as the plane jolted to the side again. I was forced to my knees right beside the shiny thing. It was a little blue jewelry box, and inside it was...

With another jerk, I hit my head on somthing hard and started seeing stars. Well, not literally, but you get the picture.

"Keira get back in your seat." Zoe said.

"No thanks," I said, leaning against the wall. "I'll just stay here."

Annabeth was closer to me then anyone else. She reached over and grabbed my arm and pulled me onto her seat. "Smooth move." Was all shee said as she unbuckled herself, gave me the seatbelt and, after the jerk, ran over to my seat. We quickly buckled ourselves in.

"West," I called after I had stopped seeing stars. "You're a terrible driver."

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you fly this plane." He retorted, his dark eyes never leaving the windsheild.

"Maybe later."

West snorted.

I looked at the little blue box in my hand. It had gotten closed when Annabeth had pulled me onto her seat.

I almost opened it, but when West jerked the plane again, I almost dropped it. Hence the decision not to open the box.

I honestly had no idea what is was or who it was from. But I prayed to the gods I would live to find out.


	20. Aphrodite Gets Up In My Buisness

**.stars.41 - Good. I dont want to eplain cuz a lot of people dont hear me when I talk, and Im always repeating everything I say. It sucks cuz me voice is super quiet except for when I sing. But when I sing, I dont want anyone hearing me, so its kinda backwards.**

**LittleBluePistol - Okay. I'll tell you everything. The thing in the little blue box is...HA! You didnt think I was actully going to tell you, did you? That would make me a sucky-secret-keeper. And I decided that if Keira's gonna hang out with a boy thats gonna stick around in the story for a while, he better be funny. I JUST GAVE YOU A MINOR SPOILER! CONSIDER YOURSELF VERY LUCKY! IT DOESNT HAPPEN OFTEN! My dentist is a big fat meanie!**

**Coco96 - I did! But you know that now...hehe...that means its been awhile since I last updated...-scratches neck nervously-...Dont kill me, alright? Im to young to die! I still have to kiss Luke Castellen! **

**Whoa. Did that just come out of my mouth? It was supoosed to stay in my fantasies. Awkward....**

**seaweedbrain16101 - I absoloutly surely fantasticly LOVE suspense! Its so fun to write! I could be all, "Dun, dun, dun," And everyone else will be all, "AWWW MAN! YOU SUCK!" To me. Ha.**

**So, I decided since I gave LittleBluePistol a minor spoiler, I should give you ALL some spoilers. Okay, so I dont plan on ending my series at the last Percy Jackson book this year when he turns sixteen. Oh no. No matter what the ending is, I have a bunch of stories planned out. And at the end of this story, I'll be giving you ALL an exclusive first look at the sequel. Im gonna put the first chapter up after the end. But here is one spoiler for later on...**

**Keira meets her real parents.**

**Now, dont bother asking questions. You're not getting any more on the subject out from me. Im going to be extremly tight-lipped from now on. Well, actully, im going to give you one more spoiler because I want your opinion on it. Should Keira join the Hunters with Thalia, or should she stay with her friends and West?**

**But for now here is the story!**

We all sat around a camp fire. Everybody was being super duper quiet, which really annoyed me. I was setting next to West on a big tree stump.

West had landed the plain after much debating. We had walked for hours before coming to a dirt road, and Im pretty sure we looked like crap. We had all changed. I was wearing jeans and a black tank top with a longer white one underneath. My sneakers were kind of scuffed up, but I would live. My hair was in a ponytail, which all the girls had to keep our hair out of our faces.

"Im hungry," Grover complained. There was a taco store down the road, but it was dark and had a closed sign.

We all looked toward Zoe.

"Why are you all looking at me?" She asked, clearly having no food.

"Its your quest," Bianca said.

Two bright beams of light peirced the sunset suddenly. Wind picked up a bit. A long white stretch limo pulled up beside us. All of our mouths dropped.

OUt stepped Ares, the god of stupid war, and tthe most beautiful woman ever, who I guessed was Aphrodite.

I was immideatly jealous. I saw the same thing pass on Annabeth and Thalia's face. The boys wouldnt notice, of course, but Aphrodite smiled at us knowingly. Uh!

"Hello, young half-bloods!" She greeted us warmly while Ares just sneered.

Percy's cheeks turned red, and Grover stuttered out somthing like, "Uhhhh-owwww-gah,". But West kept his face cleared of all emotions. For some weird reason, I was happy about that.

Annabeth, Thalia, and I all pursed our lips. Even Zoe and Bianca did. I assumed they didnt like the goddess of love and beauty either.

"Let me see if I get this right," she said, obviously ignoring our discomfort. Shew ent along the line, naming each one of us. "Zoe, Bianca, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, West, and Keira! Am I right?" She asked.

Grover nodded and Percy blushed, and West kept that un-emotional voice. The rest of us scowled.

"Yes it is," Ares added, shooting each of the girls a be-respectful glare. I rolled my eyes when he shot me mine.

"Great. Now, West, I would like to talk to you." She smiled at us both.

We made no effort to move. A deep growl ripped through Ares' throught. I stared at Aphrodite. West stayed behing me.

She met my stare. "Grover, Bianca, Zoe, Thalia, go to that store down the road and get some food. Im sure you're all starving," She said, her eyes never once wavering from my stare. What she said was an order, not a question.

"Its...um...well...its closed," Grover muttered.

Aphrodite broke away from our staring match and loked at them with large, innocent eyes. "No its not, you silly little thing!" She said, and with the flick of her hand, the store lights flickered to life, registers and taco machines whirring to life. They took off going down the road.

"Percy, Annabeth, Keira, you wait here," She ordered. Percy and Annabeth slowly sat.

"West come with me," She said and dissapeared inside the limo, leaving us with Ares.

"You're not seriously going out there, are you?" I murmured, but he had his hand on my shouder and was walking around me before I could do anything. Not wanting to look like an idiot, I kept my arms folded.

Ares closed the door behind West and stood in front of the door body gaurd style. I sat down and waited.

After ten minutes, I got to impatient. "Im going to get wood for the fire," I said as I walked past Annabeth and Percy and into the woods that lined the forest.

I didnt really look for wood. I just put my thumbs in the pockets of my jeans and continued to walk into the chilly air. Little pink beams of sunlight filtered through the leaves, making the forest have a weird essence about it.

I didmt want to wait for Aphrodite. Because I didnt need her to tell me that I was falling for West.

I already knew.


	21. Old Ladies And Hummers

**I think its time for some action. How 'bout you? Okay, so this chapter is going to be very reveling. You guys are going to freak. Well, I did when I thought of it at least. Sniddle's;**

**LittleBluePistol - Wow, I didnt know that song was still around. You see, theres a group of me and my friends, Lexi, Kam, Ian, Logan, Sam, Blake, and me, and Lexi and Ian are dating, so where are always singing that song when ever they walk by. Its sun fun, 'cause they get so annoyed, but its awsome. And later on, the pink drama queen WILL talk to her. THATS gonna be fun to write...**

**Coco96 - Okay, it is SO not Luke's fault that he's evil! Its Kronos! I swear! And Luke is totally hotter then Edward Cullen, so who wouldnt want to kiss him? Well...probobly a lot of people...but still! He is one of the coolest people I know! I will always defend my Luke...but im also a good guy...hm...**

**. - Sweet! somone loves me! Its because Im awsome, isnt it? Naw, im just kiddin. But hey! Thanks! Its always great to have somone thing that my story is awsome!**

**seaweedbrain16101 - Well, that sucks cause then my readers/reveiwers will be upset because im always putting suspense on my chapters. And yes, I LOVE YOU! In a friendly kind of way, of course! Whos your friend? Do they like it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

**.stars.41 - Well, it would be bad if you were expecting that to happen, because you would know that it was going to happen, and then you might not want to read it, and that would suck. Man, that was the longest run-on sentence I've ever wrote in my life.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BORE YOU TO TEARS AT FIRST, BUT THERE WILL BE ACTION AT THE END. IT WILL BE EXTREMELY LONG, SO PLEASE HAVE A CUP OF WATER NEAR YOU TO KEEP YOU HYDRATED WHILE I RAMBLE ON AND ON. THANK YOU. ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

Once I had a bunch of twigs and leaves and all other flammable stuff you might find in a forest, I stopped to rest for a bit. I set the stuff down and sat against a big oak, praying to the gods, except for Aphrodite and Ares, that it didnt have poison ivy on it.

It was dark, probobly some time around ten or eleven at night, and it was silent. I realized how tired and hungry I was and let my eyes close.

I had barely been in that uncomfortable position when I heard a, "Hey,". My head snapped up to see West with his hands stuffed in his pockets and peering at me through his shaggy black hair.

"Hey," I mumbled, closing my eyes again. It was so uncomfortable, but it was probobly the closest I was going to get to sleep at all.

I heard leaves crunch under his feet as he walked over to the oak and sat down beside me, the sleeve of his jacket rubbing against my bare arm. I swallowed and tried to breath deeply in the fresh air.

"You have a pretty bad hiding spot here," West mumbled. He must've been a head taller then me, because his voice sounded like it was up farther.

"You'd make a bad Santa Claus," I retorted.

"What?" He chuckled.

"You're really noisy. Thats all."

"You're cranky."

"Im like that whenI cant remember when was the last time I slept or ate."

"I guess that could do that to a person."

"Most of the time, it does."

It was quiet for a moment. I guess I wasnt far from camp because I could hear Zoe pacing quickly.

"Tell me somthing about you," West said, sitting up straight.

I sat up straight too and opened my eyes. He was looking at me. "I barely know you," I pointed out.

"You tell me everything there is to know about you, I'll tell you everything there is to know about me. We'll be even," He said.

"Fine," I said. So I told about my entire life, when I went to school at O.V. A, when I was friends with Cyndie and Max and Luke, how I found out I was a half-blood, when I went to camp, how I became friends with Percy and Annabeth and Grover, when I found out I was adopted, when I was clamied, how I got back to camp and changed my look, when I went on the quest, how im scared of snakes and sharks, the secret hidout, Clarisse's ship, Chrybydis and her really bad dental work, the face off with Luke, when I died, when I went to school again, I told him about Carson, and when the oracle touched me, when we burst into the room in New York, and everything in between.

"It was really weird being dead," I said. The experiance still creeped me out a lot. "Its like being a ghost. You walk, but you feel like you're floating. And you look kind of translucent. Nobody ever talks either. They're just there, and you just wait. It seemed like forever. Then, one day, I was called to the palace. Hades told me he had made a deal with Persephone and Artemis. Then he just snapped his fingers, and the next day I was at school.

"I never really thought about my past much. I just kind of focused on the present. I just went along with life as if I wasnt a half-blood." I finished, looking at him. He wasnt talking, and he had never interuppted. I was kind of scared of what he would say, but he just smiled when he looked at me.

"You've had a heck of more excitment then most half-bloods, I'll say that." He grinned, his black eyes flashing.

I pouted. "What about you? You said you'd tell me everything about yourself too."

His smile turned into a frown. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Duh," I said, my voice dripping are-you-seriously-serious?

"If you really want to know..."He trailed off for a moment, then began.

"I had a brother you know. We were twins, except he was pale. My stepdad had videotaped the first time my mother got to hold us. My brothers name was Derrin. She was a nice woman, I could tell, and so was my stepdad. But I never got to say anything to any of them. A man, who's dead now, died from the minotour, came in the room. My mom was weak, and some other guy came in and held my dad." I noticed how he said "Dad" instead of "stepdad".

"The man took me away from my mom. I could hear her crying and wailing in the background, but I dont know why anyone didnt stop the man. So he took me away. Later, he said it was because I was more powerful. This whole betrayel thing has been going on for more then anyone would have thought. It went on before you and I were born. So I was trained from then on.

"When I was four, they made me fight a dracena. When I was six, they made me kill a hellhound. They always made me kill more and more monsters with the older I got. They always wanted to see how far I I could go in strength. In June, when I turned fourteen, they had me kill Kampe all by myself. Luke said I had proved myself.

"I had always hated everyone in that army. Part of it was jealousy and part of it was because I had always had an innocent family that they had taken me away from. I was jealous becasue I had been there first, but they made Luke a General becasue he was older. But if I had been given a choice when I turned fourteen, I would have gone back to my family.

"But there was never any choice." West's voice grew wistful. "I wish there was. It wouldnt have taken a second. I wouldve been outta there in a flash. But no, I couldnt. So they sent me on missions to capture half-bloods. It wasnt really until I had met you that I decided to do somthing about it. They had always counted on me to be the kid in the prophecy, but I didnt want to do it. So overall, you helped me out." He had been speaking to the dark sky the whole time, but he directed the last sentence toward me.

It was silent and still for a moment. I looked at him. He looked at me.

I kissed him.

He looked suprised when I stopped and stood up. Im pretty sure I looked suprised too.

"Um...we should...probobly get back. You know...they have...uh....food." I silently scolded myself for acting like such an idiot. What was the matter with me?! I kiss somone then start talking about food?! Was I freakin mental?!

West cleared his throat. "Uh...okay."

While we were walking back, each holing a pile of twigs and leaves, he said, "That was your first kiss right?"

I blushed. "Thats not any of your buisness, but yes, it was."

"Then I guess you should really be glad im not Santa Claus." He smirked.

I scoffed.

_______________________________________________________

"So you're meaning to say that we were out collecting all this," I motioned to the pile if flammable items at my feet. "And now we're just _leaving?_" I asked.

Everyone was in the limo except for me, West, and Ares. The door was open, and I heard Annabth snicker.

"Consider yourself lucky," Ares said. "Aphrodite doesnt usually give out free rides." Ares smirked at us then ducked into the car.

West just shrugged and walked towards the car. His back was turned. And thats when it happened.

I was so mad that fire erupted on my hands. I looked around franticlly. In my head I said,

_Bad fire! Dont! Cool it! Literally!_

You can imagine how shocked I was when a voice in my head said,

_Okay._

The fire stopped, but a small spark had flown into the pile at my feet. I small flame errupted on a leaf. Without thinking, I jumped on the pile and started jumping around like I was doing the Chicken Dance Gone Wrong. When I was done, I looked up to see West stareing at me like he was questioning my sainity.

I felt my cheeks redden. "Right...um, lets go," I muttered as I walked past him and into the limo.

_____________________________________________________________

"Okay, so we'll all meet up at the pier in L.A. tomorrow at two, right?" Zoe asked.

We were all still in the limo. The drama queen and Mr. Scary hadnt said a word the entire ride. They just made out, which made me pretty much want to puke. Zoe and Bianca had made gagging noises the entire ride and told them to get a room.

We had seen some hellhounds running in some forest, and they werent doing a very good job at hiding. Zoe was afraid they might hurt a mortal girl, so she wanted me and Bianca to take care of them. Zoe didnt trust West and wanted to keep an eye on him, so it was just us two.

I didnt really think splitting up was a good idea, but Zoe wouldnt hear any word of it. She told the driver to stop at the next town in California, and in a flash, we were watching the limo drive away.

"Well," Bianca said after a moment. "This sucks."

"Very much," I added in a blunt voice.

We were on the outskirts of a huge town. There were fancy apartment buildings and huge hotels, and there was a store for anything you could imagine.

Across the highway from us was a forest. I saw a black, furry face poke out of the brush on the side if the forest, with red eyes, then it ducked back in. Bianca had seen it too, and suddenly we were playing a new game called Ignore The Honking Horns And Dont Get Hit By A Car. I almost got ran over by a taxi twice, and an old lady almost bowled over me in her huge Hummer. An old lady in a Hummer. Jeez.

A twelve year old girl in the back seat of a Mercedes waved her credit card at me and told my to get off the road.

"Wow," I said to her as we passed her car. "You're either a lot more reponsible, loaded, or criminal then I was at your age." She started yelling at me again.

Bianca and I panted when we got to the edge of the forest, but we pulled out our bows and arrows, loaded them and ran into the forest, following the sounds of crunching leaves and big bodies smashing into trees. Once I saw a hellhound and shot it right in the behind. It wailed and exploded into yellow dust. Bianca got three more then I did.

I slowed down when I heard voices. Bianca did too. They were far away, and I nodded toward them, giving Bianca the signal to go towards them. We crept forward a bit, but then the voices were swarming around us.

"Do you think we'll get a reward...?" A voice hissed to my left.

"Maybe..." Another said to the south.

"They smell like half-bloods...'' I couldnt tell where that one came from.

"Lets bring them to our master..." Another trailed off.

I realized then that they were talking about us. I grabbed Bianca's arm and whispered, "Duck, and when I say-" But I was cut of when somthing hard whacked into my head. I was thrown back into a tree, my vision dizzy. Bianca scremed but her voice got muffled really quickly. I tried to sit up bit a boot was placed at my throat. I tugged at it, tying to roll away from it, but the person must've weighed a million pounds.

"Dont move," A voice growled at me.

"Get the Hades off! And do a few sit ups while you're at it!" I spat, and struggled against the boot.

"You'll do exactly as I say. I wont take orders from you," the voice said again. I recognized that voice.

"Luke, did you suddenly get fat while I was on the quest?" I asked.

He smirked down at me. "My boss wants to see you. But, you're looking good, besides the scratches on your arms and the split lip. Did you do somthing with your hair?" He asked as he took my hand and pulled me up. Luke pulled my arms behind my back police-man style. Suprisingly, he still looked in shape, but he had huge muscles now.

"Yeah. _I _went to a _beauty salon_." I said, but then remembered I _did_ go to a beauty salon, and I _did _get my hair cut short and dyed and layered and all that other stuff.

"Well, you look nice," He said, and pushed me forward.

"When I want your opinion, I'll call you up and ask for it. Until then, buzz off." I growled. But I was definitly in no position to be the one making the insults.


	22. Pushy Hospitality

**Sweet reveiws guys! Keep it up! Im eating pizza rolls right now, and one of my three brothers is trying to convince me to get off the computer, so since there are a little distractions this one might not be as good as the last. Actully, proobly not at all. But whatever.**

**.stars.41 - Really? Huh. Im actully re-reading the entire Percy Jackson series right now. Im trying to take my time and im reading them out loud. I dont know why. Maybe im hoping that I'll pull a Inkheart or somthing. Not that I dont believe in Percy Jackson. I do. Dont tell anyone I said that please.**

**Coco96 - Yeah, figured it was time. **

**DONT DIE LUKE! I LOVE YOU LUKE!**

****clears throat**. Yup. So. How about that darn weather?**

**LittleBluePistol - Dude, I dont know why, but I laughed so freakin hard when you wrote "Thats bad mojo dude". I literally had tears in my eyes! I think I actully cried. You're a whole lot funnier then I am. And that was what ya'll call fluff? I didnt know that. I never really thought I'd be a good fluff writer. Im much to sarcatic for that kinda stuff.**

**. - That was a long time?! I thought it was freakin short for that long a chapter. AND I was waiting for another reveiw from seaweedbrain16101, but sadly I didnt get one. THAT calls for a frowny face.**

**Hey, guess what? My class JUST started grammer with quotation marks. Just now. Its literally killing me when nobody knows where to put a comma or period or capitalize a letter. Once, I accidently shouted out the answer. My friend Carlos thought it was just hilarious, so when the teacher wasnt looking, I kicked him in the leg. SCORE!**

**Okay everyone, I was thinking about doing somthiong new to make things a little better. Im going to pick a author each time I update. Kinda like Author of the Update. So this update's Author is....**

**xXxRainyxXx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, Rainy has a website that is super-duper cool, so everyone check it out. Also, congrats to Rainy, cause theres gonna be another season of DEMIGODS GOT TALENT!!! WHOOT WHOOT! I asked to be on the show this season, so hopefully I get votes! **

**Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

We walked for about half an hour till we came upon a dirt road. Then two big fat shiny black Hummers picked us up. Now, is it just me, or did the sucky econemy suddenly get better and everyone was buying Hummers because they became fuel-efficent and had four-wheel drive? It just does not seem fair.

Bianca got pushed into one Hummer and Luke steered me into the other. Bianca caught my eye as Luke and her captor opened the doors and a silent agreement passed through us. We would both fight as hard as we could not to get seperated.

So I planted my feet flat on the ground and didnt move an inch.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"What does it look like?" I askde sarcasticlly. As usual.

"Move," He ordered. I didnt. "Keira, c'mon. Dont make us late. We're taking you guys to get some clean clothes and showers and food and sleep then we're gonna go meet your friends." The offer was so tempting, but I still didnt move. I shook my head stubbornly. Bianca was doing the same thing.

Luke tried a diffrent tactic. He put his back to mine and shoved. I put my feet out in front of me and pushed back. I could hold my ground, but he could definirly overpower me.

"Uh," he gave up and turned around. "Im done playing games Keira." He picked me up by the waist and tried to get me in the car that way. I put my feet on the part of the car _beside _the door, and stayed like that.

"That is it!" He said, and swung me around so he could grab my legs then climbed into the car still holding me. This was what I meant when I said "overpower".

The back of the car looked like a freakin limo. You dont know what I'd give to have a car like this one. There was a mini fridge with blue lights and a soundproof wall in between the backseat and the front. That istantly ruled out my plan to scream bloody murder and hope the driver would help.

As soon as Luke shut the door the car shot forward and I hit my head on the soundproof glass with a hollow thud. I let out a stream of curses that would be very inapropriate to put here. But lets just say sombodys mother was going to be very insulted.

"Put your seat belt on!" Luke said. Of course.

"Oh yes, because im the wild child and you're just the billboard picture of the sweet angel kid," I growled at him, but put my seat belt on none the less.

"Im glad you finally recognized the truth," he mumbled.

''In your dreams!''

"You mean yours."

"No way."

"You scared to admit it?"

"No, because its not true!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"Un-freakin-believable!" I growled.

And trust me, I was pretty pissed.

_________________________________________________

"Clothes are on the bed. A servent will bring in some food later. Take a shower, change, eat, sleep, chillax." Luke said as he led me down a hall. Well, he was half dragging me, but like that thing with the overpowerment? Yeah, that works in this situation too.

"Whats with the pushy hopspitality?" I asked. He ignored me.

Holding my wrists with one hand and unlocking the dark wood door with a brass key with the other, Luke smirked. "Just thought you and your friend should feel comfortable here."

"Seriously speaking, just how stupid are you?" I asked, dead honest.

"Your answer and mine are probobly very diffrent." The door swung open, and Luke motioned for me to go in. "Bye." He shut the door and locked it after me.

So far, the splitting up thing wasnt working for me.


	23. Golden Chains

**Sniddle's.**

**Yup.**

**I know, that was a pretty bad Sniddle, but Im gonna finish up the story today. I already finished all the chapters so im just gonna post them, and tonight, at exactly seven o' clock, I will post the new story. Yes I know, the big unveiling. Ya'll better reveiw or else im gonna have to kick some half-blood butt!**

Im not going to go through all the boring details of our horrible day. First, Bianca and I took showers and got dressed. Then we ate breakfast. Yeah, I know, torture right?

So anyway, we were know in a car with Luke and Atlas. You wouldnt think he could do it, but he actully could fit in a limo. The sun was about to set, and we were driving up a gravel road to Mt. Tam.

Bianca kept glancing out the window and up at the sky. I couldnt blame her. The sun setting would be all of ours deaths. Happy thoughts right?

"Stop figiting," Atlas ordered.

"Yes sir!" I said, popping him a salute. "Would you like us to stop breathing to?"

He glared at me. "Watch it half-blood. I could kill you with the flick of a finger."

"Then do it." I goaded him. '''I'll keep annoying you."

Then the car pulled up to a stop. Luke hopped out first and held the door open for all of us. Probobly because he didnt want me and Bianca pulling the door off its hinges and using it as a weapon. Which had crossed my mind, you know.

For the first time, no one or nothing grabbed my arms. Maybe that was because there was a plain with a tree and a dragon ahead of us that would chew our heads of if we tried to pass it. But thats only a maybe, right? Nothing big. No huge deal if our heads chewed off. Not at all.

I turned around and gasped. There was Artemis, chained to a rock, holding...nothing?

I took a step forward but Luke grabbed my arm. "Dont go there," he warned. "She can handle it herself."

"Handle what?!" I cried, watching the goddess be in pain.

"Hold up the sky." Atlas came up, grinning at the goddess. "Now she knows what its like."

Now, I could tell you what I said next. But once again, this story is rated K+ and lets just say I had a very colorful vocabulary.

Atlas wagged a finger. "Thats some very inapropriate languge for a young girl to use."

I flipped him the bird.

Just then, Bianca lurched forward at Artemis. Before she could even think about touching the chains, a Fury popped out of the setting sky and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Bianca struggled against the strong old hag.

"Bianca," Artemis sopke, her voice heavy and strained. "Do not risk yourself for me. You must find a way to warn the others."

And thats when I got an idea.

"Excuse me."

Okya, so you probobly think that was me speaking. It wasnt.

West, Zoe, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stood there weapons raised and ready to attack. And no one watched as I snuck away behind the rock on which Artemis had been chained. Percy and Luke were having a I-hate-you-you-hate-me-enemy conversation which envolved a lot of sneering and insults.

"Keira, what are you doing?" Artemis asked in the heavy voice again.

"Trying to help." I placed my hands on the gold chains and concentrated. And it was kind of hard to concentrate when suddenly everyone in the clearing broke out into a all out fight.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. And cleared my head. I tried to call the fire to my hands.

Nothing happened.

_Oh fire? Come out come out wherever you are._

Silence.

_Please?_

Nothing.

_You suck!_

Then the fire sprang to my hands, melting the golden chains beneath my hands. It worked amazingly fast, and soon there was a huge chunk of gold chain missing. Hah. Theres a few million dollors down the drain.

Artemis shed off the chains, but still held up the sky. "Get Atlas under here." Was all she muttered before she let out a long, low whistle that made my want to watch some glass vase shatter into a million pieces.

Techniclly, I didnt have to do anything. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth all rammed into Atlas' side, and he went flying towards Artemis. At the right moment, she dropped the sky onto his shoulders. He roared with anger and rage, but didnt say anything after that and just stuggled against the weight of the sky.

Artemis didnt give me time to do anything. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of the sky. And then I saw what Artemis had whistled for.

A big white and blue chariot was waiting for out pulled by deer with antlers. Yeah, just your typical ride. No biggie.

"Get in!" Artemis ordered, but we didnt need to be told. We were aleady running towards the chariot at full speed while dodging arrows and trying not to get killed. As soon as we were all in the chariot, Artemis snapped the reins and took off nito the sky.

Yeah. Completely normal.


	24. Dreaming Chariot

**Here we go.**

Artemis explained to us on the way that we were headed toward Olympus to make the winter solstice. Everyone was quiet, so I took my ipod out of my pocket and listened to Train. I know, I know. Just escape the cluthes of evil traitors, use fire to melt chains, get into Santa's sleigh and gallop away then listen to an ipod. What can I say? Thats how I roll.

We pulled up into Olympus a little after that. We all silently walked in. The room had been talking but became completely silent when we walked in.

Zeus - Tall dude in a pinstipe suit in a huge throne. He had salt and pepper hair with electric blue eyes like Thalia's. He was staring intently at Thalia.

Poseidon - He sits in a fisherman's chair with your regular fisherman attire. He black hair and sea green eyes like Percy, and crinkle eyes. That means he smiles a lot. He was staring intently at Percy.

Dynosius - If you dont know what he looks like, we have serious issues here.

Hermes - A larger, more grown up version of Luke. He's got sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He winked at us then went back to typing on his palm pilot. Very busy guy, im assuming.

Ares - Ares looks totally evil. He has no eyes and a black leather jacket. He was picking dirt out from under his nails with a dagger, if that tells you anything.

Hera - She was really pretty. She wore a shimmering white dress and her long brown hair was braided over one shoulder with pieces of gold braided in with it.

Athena - She was staring at Annabeth with a know-it-all look on her face. She had wavy black hair let loose and stormy gray eyes that followed our every move.

Aphrodite - Need I say much about the Pink Queen?

Demeter - She was sitting on a throne made of woven tree branches and other wilderness things. She had glossy brown hair and emerald colored eyes.

Hephestus - Kind of weird and looked really really bored.

And then there was him. My dad.

Apollo - He looked like a twenty-one year old with gleaming white teeth and shades on. He had his headphones in for his ipod like me, and I had a feeling he was watching me behind his sunglasses.

I immedeatly took out my ear buds and stuffed my ipod in my pocket.

Artemis walked over to her throne by Apollo and sat down.

"Meeting started." Zeus said, watching Artemis.

"Yeah, we know." Apollo said, looking at Zeus. I was suddenly jealous of Zeus.

"We all know what happened at Mt. Tam," Hera said. "You dont have to explain Artemis, dear." I had a feeling she wanted to call Artemis somthing other the "dear".

"We shall vote then." Hades said. "Who votes that Percy, Thalia, West, and Bianca die?" I felt kind of bad for West and Bianca because their dad wanted to know if they shoud be killed. I mean, c'mon! Arent dads supposed to be all "Aw, whats the matter son? Lets go toss around a football and get your mind off it," or "You'll always be daddys little girl," or somthing like that.

"Wait a minute!" Annabeth protested. "They shouldnt be killed! They just saved you!"

"Yeah," I said. "I second that motion. They totally saved your butts just now." I didnt hesitate at all in telling them that.

"Annabeth, Keira," Athena began. "They may be your best friends, but that doesnt mean their not dangerous."

"Who cares if their dangerous?" I asked.

Athena shot a look at Apollo saying, "Hello! Be a parent here! Talk to your kid!"

But Apollo just smiled at her. "My girl has a point. Percy, Thalia, West, and Bianca our are siblings. We shouldnt kill them." With that, he sat up straight in his chair and raised his right hand in the air as if he was about to recite a speech or somthing.

"Apollo, no! We dont need your sarcastic rhymes right now!" Artemis said. Oh. So _thats _where I got my sarcasam comes from.

"I vote yes, they should stay alive," Aphrodite. "Anyone else?"

Dang, that was the first good thing that the Pink Queen had ever seen!

Aprodite, Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephestus, Demeter, and Hera all raised their hands. The only ones who didnt were Dynosius, Athena, and Ares.

"The demigods live! Let us celebrate!" Zeus said, clapped his hands, and before I knew it, I was sitting in a chair watching everyone dancing and eating and stuff. It was a totally tricked out bash, and I would love it if my sweet sixteen was half as much as a party as this.

A fast song was playing, and a minor god came up to me.

"Hey," He said. He had shaggy blond hair that fell in front of his turquise eyes. He had a gleaming smile. "Im Derek. Wanna dance with me?" He asked and held out his hand.

I smiled. "You know what? I really would like that," I said and he led me on the dance floor.

As I danced, I thought about things. Apollo was pretty cool, but I dont think he was ever going to be dad of the year, or even close. He'd be there when I needed him, and that would be it. Not like Poseison and Zeus were to their kids.

And for some reason, I kept thinking about Artemis's chariot. It was kind of like a dream. Just thinking about it made me want to have dreams about it.

A Dreaming Chariot.


	25. You Have Twenty Minutes!

**Okay everyone. Thats it! But dont worry. In about twenty minutes, im going to put up the sequel. Make sure you check it out.**

**And thanks everyone. Thank you for sticking with me through the entire series so far, and thank you for being so, so, so, so, so, supportive. I hope I dont let you down in twenty minutes!**

**~Hayden**


End file.
